Ponyville Generations Spike's story
by Paradise Oaisis
Summary: Spike The Dragon enters a deep sleep in a cave beneath Ponyville, and wakes up centuries later to a whole new world! Prolouge is sad and somewhat dark, but the humor picks up after that. -Part of my shared fanfic universe, but can be read seperately-
1. Chapter 1

_Ponyville Generations; Spike's Story_

_Prolouge_

_Ponyville...nearly a century after Nightmare Moon's defeat..._

The funeral was a solemn affair-attended by everypony who had known her... and everypony who had admired her. The casket was covered by flowers, from family and friends alike, as the pallponys lowered the lifeless metal box deep into the cold, cold ground. There was not a dry eye amongst those ponies gathered... and one set of eyes was watering more than the others.

"Sweetie Bell... are you gonna to be al' right?"

The elderly Applebloom, her face covered with the wrinkled lines of her advanced age, looked over at her old friend, the grey-haired unicorn that sat next to her. The wizened and worn mare simply shook her mane.

"She's gone... my big sister's gone..."

Sweetie Bell's children and grandchildren, along with Raity's family- moved to comfort the beloved old mother, grandmother and aunt. Looking beyond the mourning crowd, Applebloom gazed at the four crypts near this newest grave. _"Pinkie Pie... Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash...Twilight Sparkle..." _She looked back at the funeral before her. _"And now the Element of Generosity has gone to earth." _All five of the harmony bearers had passed on in the last six years... leaving something of an open wound in the heart of Ponyville.

There were those, of course, who should have been here, but weren't. Scootaloo had refused to come, saying she had buried too many old friends recently, and couldn't take another funeral. Princess Celestia, the ageless alicorn whose kingdom the harmony bearers had saved again and again, had sent flowers and a royal letter of condolence, but nothing more. The younger generation were already turning their attention to new ponies and new ideas, as the memory of the harmony bearers was slowly fading into the past.

As the dirt was shoveled into the grave, the crowds began to disperse. The matriarch of Sweet Apple Acres gazed high on the hill overlooking the cemetery. There, a young, orange earth mare had watched the whole service from afar, unseen by all the gathered ponies save Applebloom. As the service ended, she put her cowgirl hat over her blonde mane, and trotted off in the direction of the everfree forest, towards the kingdom of Dream Valley. Applebloom wished with all of her heart she could rush up and greet the departing filly, but she had already said her goodbyes a few years ago, and had no desire to open old wounds.

"Goodbye forever, Big sister..." Applebloom thought to herself, as she turned and trotted away. She and Sweetie Bell walked out of the Ponyville cemetery together, as the two pony caretakers quietly shut and locked the iron gates behind them.

...

"Ladies... I am pleased to announce the last of the harmony bearers has passed away!"

Sitting at the head of the boardroom table, Diamond Tiara Rich looked around at her fellow conspirator ponies, pleased to at the positive reactions her news was garnering.

"This is excellent news, Diamond." Silver Spoon, the mare to her left, replied. "Now, we can proceed with our goals on schedule!"

Diamond Tiara had inherited her father's business more than forty years ago, and through underhanded acquisitions and forced mergers, had built a department store into the single most powerful business in the region. All of the small shops, restaurants, and businesses in Ponyville were now owned by the unscrupulous pink mare. In the room with her, sat the rest of the rich and influential mares in the town... eager to hear Diamond Tiara's economic plans for the future of Ponyville.

"My good ponies... it's clear to me that the future of Ponyville lies not in small-town agriculture, but instead in a brave new endeavor... tourism!" Opening a folder with her mouth, she spread several pages of designs out over table. "The Cotton Candy Cafe... the Petal Parlor... and the Sweet Reflections dress shop! After our buy up of all the the retail and privately held land in downtown Ponyville is finished, we will begin a massive reconstruction program! Tearing down all of these dull and drab buildings, to make way for a new Ponyville that is all pretty and pink!"

"Mares and their daughters will come from all corners of Ponyland to visit our beautiful girly tourist trap!" Silver Spoon continued, using the commoners' new name for 'Equestria' - a term that was slowly falling out of usage. "And to top it all off, once we demolish town hall, we plan to build a small palace as the centerpiece of our town-turned theme park!" Silver Spoon held up a diagram of Celebration Castle... a large, purple monstrosity with pink towers.

The entire room burst into applause... an entire generation of well-to-do ponies, who had grown up caring more about amassing a fortune of bits, over the concept of friendship.

"In other words, we turn the whole town into a giant, frilly amusement park that we live inside." One skeptical-looking mare noted, skimming over the designs for a roller coaster and a miniature lake with gondola boats. "This design will make the town fall smaller than it currently is, and I don't see any unicorn or Pegasus accessibility."

"We feel it's time that earth ponies reclaim Ponyville for our own!" Diamond Tiara replied with a sinister smirk. "We have already talked with our allies in the unicorn and Pegasus communities... and they are asking for a re-segregation of the tribes in exchange for helping us." She laid out the designs for the neighboring town of Unicornia, and Butterfly island- a home for the Pegasus far out at sea, that was to be accessible by a portal beneath Ponyville's waterfall. "We can makes three times as many bits by charging for three differently themed parks as one!"

"The unicorn's plan to encase the entire region Ponyville under an enchantment, that will expand the self-operating weather of the everfree forest to all three communities." Diamond Tiara continued. "That will free up the three tribe's time, to concentrate on making more money!"

"Hey, what this about that weather enchantment causing the Ponies in the three communities to gradually lose intelligence... and sanity?" Another mare looked over one of the reports from the folder. "And their being mutative side effects?"

"Merely an unintended side effect of the enchantment." Silver Spoon exclaimed. "But what do we care if Ponyville degenerates into a bunch of stupid, overly girly ponies generations after we are gone?"

"And as for mutative effects..." Diamond tiara wrapped her hoof around a pen lying on the table, and picked it up as if she had hands. "They can only be beneficial to our plans, see?"

Most of the ponies at the table recoiled in shock... but as Silver Spoon appealed to their love of money, she slowly got them calmed down again.

"And what's to stop the Alicorn sisters from putting a stop to our goals?" A third pony asked. "And what about the ponies here in town that oppose what we are trying to do?"

"The royal sisters are too busy dealing with all of the problems currently plaguing their realm." Silver Spoon replied. "They are far to worried about the kingdom that is crumbling around their pointy ears, to care about a tiny little village that is right under Canterlot's nose."

"And besides, the bureaucrats in high places that we paid off, will ensure Luna or Celestia never visit here." Diamond Tiara continued. "And as for any who oppose my lucrative plan, they can be 'persuaded' to leave Ponyville for Dream Valley kingdom, our neiiiighbors to the south in the everfree forest."

"But the cost of maintaining such a park! With this endless string of festivals and celebrations." A fourth mare asked, looking over the plans for the Spring Prominade and the Rainbow Celebration. "And the land you want for your 'unicornia' is already occupied by the Fluttershy cottage nature preserve, and Sweet Apple Acres!"

"I've already seen to the purchase of Fluttershy's old house from the town council... and all of the silly yellow Pegasus's animals have already been sold to the griffin slaughterhouses of the north." Diamond Tiara clopped her hooves together in amusement. "Those griffins so love eating meat, you know."

"And we've spoken to Big Macintosh's daughter." Silver Spoon continued. "She is more than willing to Sell us the farm... once we help her ship her 'crazy' old aunt Apple Bloom off to the Ponyville retirement home."

"But as to maintaining the park..." Diamond Tiara opened a small box, and a pair of Parasprite-sized ponies with fairy wings flew out- much to the astonishment of the rest of the room. "We found these little creatures when the workponies demolished Twilight Sparkle's library... our unicorn mages believe she brought them back with her from that dreadful Tambleon lab incident a century ago."

"We found that they can multiply quickly, and we believe we can train these 'Breezies' to maintain the park for us." Silver Spoon finished. "And given their eagerness to help and small intellects, we won't have to pay them a single bit!"

The entire room burst into applause, pleased with the pair money-making 'investment' in the future of Ponyville. After the meeting had adjourned, Silver Spoon stopped Diamond Tiara to talk to her.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." The old pink mare told her lifelong friend, looking up at her. "What is it?"

"You know we're going to be the last generation of sane ponies in Ponyville." Silver Spoon exclaimed. "Within three generations, they'll all be so air headed and scatter-brained, they'll have forgotten the other three tribes.. heck, even Equestria and the Alicorn sisters... even exist!"

"Your point being?" Diamond Tiara replied coldly, looking up at her. "I've already spoken to the Equestrian board of Health. Once our generation dies off, and the theme park has run it's course, the bureaucracy will expand the everfee forest quarantine over the Ponyville and unicornia region. That'll keep outsiders from the rest of the kingdom out."

"Our childlike descendants will be left to play, in an amusement land paradise." Silver Spoon smirked. "A girly utopia with endless parades and parties, where nothing ever goes wrong..."

"I can think of no better world to leave them." Diamond Tiara replied, looking out the window at a Ponyville that would soon vanish forever...

...

As evening drew on, a lone form still stood vigil over Rarity's grave. Tears fell from purple scaly eyes, which had watched his beautiful white unicorn fall to the ravages of time. He was all alone now... Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy... none of them were left now. He had received many condolences from the few ponies who still knew who he was, but even they had now abandoned him to his tears after the funeral was over.

Where could he go now, he wondered? Twilight's family would most certainly take him in, as would Rarity's, or any of the harmony bearer's children or grandchildren. He could even return to Canterlot... back to the white alicorn Princess who had raised him. Bu no, he wanted to be alone. And he was tired... so very, very tired...

Walking to the center of town, he dug his way far beneath the town hall. Tunneling deep into the soil, he left the world above, with all it's pain and memories, and closed up the path behind him. Down here, in the quiet and the dark, he could get some sleep at long last.

As he curled up, he looked at the heart's desire flower that was wrapped around his tail. He had picked the flower outside of town a few days ago, intending to give it to his precious princess, Rarity. But she had passed on before he could. Seeing as the flower was enchanted, it would no doubt continue to grow even as he slept.

As he closed his eyes in slumber, his thoughts became muddled. He was going to give the flower to his princess.. what was her name again? It didn't matter, the flower belonged to the Princess he must serve, so she would be the one who would claim the flower.

Letting out a yawn, master Kengtrowth Gilspottom Heathspike- the formal name Celestia had given him at court- slipped into the slumber of the ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Up from the fog

_Ponyville, three hundred years later..._

"Be careful, you two! Please don't drop it!"

It was mid-morning in Ponyville, and many of the town's mares were already at play. At the Cotton Candy Cafe', several ponies were gathered, awaiting the establishment's belated opening for the day.

"Easy Minty! Don't go up the ladder too fast!" Cotton Candy called up to her.

"Don't worry Cotton! I won't drop it, I promise!" The mint green earth pony called back.

"A little higher, Razzaroo!" Cotton Candy called up to them again. "Make sure Minty doesn't drop her end!"

"Don't worry, Cotton! I'll make sure she holds on to it!" The purple pony called back, lifting her end of the load. "Yes yes yes!"

The two of them carefully lowered the Cafe's new sign into place, then stepped down the two ladders they were standing on.

"It looks amazing, girls! Good job!" Cotton Candy exclaimed, turning the new electric sign on. "Okay everybody, were open now!"

The ponies all trotted in, relieved to finally be able to come in and sit down. Cotton Candy poured Razaroo and Minty each a cool glass of lemonade. "Thanks so much for your help, you two! That new electric sign Sparkleworks made for me looks great.

"Always happy to help, Cotton, Yes yes yes!" Razzaroo replied, taking a sip. The town's party and celebration coordinator, the upbeat mare with the blue and white mane and gift box cutie mark was always ready to help anypony out.

"And thank you sooo much for making this amazing lemonade!" Minty agreed, sipping the yellow liquid down. "But I really think it would look better if it were green!"

"Your new sign does indeed look fabulous, darling!" Rainbow Dash agreed, as Cotton Candy poured her a glass of lemonade. "But I personally think it would look better, with a rainbow on it!"

"Dash, you think everything looks better with rainbows!" Minty told the blue mare.

The town's fashion designer, Rainbow Dash was named for some long-forgotten heroine she was descended from. Having an aptly colored rainbow hair and cutie mark, Dash was the go-to pony for any type of outfit or ensemble.

It was then, that a white mare with a yellow and orange mane came galloping in. "Hey ladies, what's up?" She pulled her sunglasses up above her eyes. "You won't believe the awesome waves we're getting out there on the lake!"

"Hey, Sunny Daze." Razzaroo greeted Ponyville's resident surf pony. "Catching some rays in the sun, yes yes yes?"

"You bet! I caught some pretty rad waves out there!" She said with a grin. "I was so cool, I had four really cute stallions offer to wax my coat!"

Minty blushed at that, while Razzaroo burst out laughing. Ponyville's Stallions and colts were really shy, preferring to stay behind the scenes, with most of the foals. If a pony didn't know where to look for them, one could even believe they didn't exist!

"So, you dudettes wanna come hang with me at the beach?" Sunny Daze asked them.

"Sorry Sunny, but I promised Wysteria I'd help her prepare for the spring promenade." Razaroo sighed. "It's kinda my job as party planner, ya know."

"And I want to go talk to Kimono, about wither I should paint my house dark green or light green." Minty said with a laugh. "Can't make such an important decision without consulting the wisest pony in the land."

"Then I'll see ya all later, Ladies!" Sunny Daze sat down, as the other three got up to leave. "Cause there's always time to party in Ponyville!"

...

_"Zipzee, look at that flower. You're the expert. What do you think it is?"_

_It was the first voice that he heard, stirring him for the darkness. He felt the cold of the waking world, drawing him back from his endless slumber. Where was he? How did he get here? These questions entered his mind, as his thoughts came into focus. The voices -three girls, from the sound of it- continued to talk nearby. "Great Celestia! How long have I been asleep?" He asked himself._

_Feeling his body, he found that the ages had left him encased in a thin layer of rock. The heart's desire was sticking out of the top, and it was to his surprise that something... some pony... actually touched it. Through the flower's magic, he caught a brief glimpse of a building... a castle... had been built over his head . Reacting to the touch of the flower, he stretched out, and smashed the shell covering him. He gave out a loud yawn, and the girls reacted to him._

_"EEEEEEEEK!"_

_"AHHHHHH!" He yelled back in surprise._

_"EEEEEEEEEK!" They screamed back at him. _

_"Excuse me!" He yelled back, covering his ears. "But do you mind, terribly?" _

_As they stopped screaming, her let out a sigh of relief. As his vision cleared, he saw it was two ponies that had awakened him; a purple mare with white and purple streaked hair, and a Pink one with pink hair and balloons cutie mark. The pink one looked very, very familiar for some reason... though he couldn't put his talon on the reason why. With them was an odd little flying yellow pony with wings, far too small to be a Pegasus. _

_"My name is Wysteria." The purple one told him. "And this is my friend, Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" _

_His memory was still too foggy to answer, though the name Pinkie Pie stirred something in his memory. It only took a mention of the spikes on his tail, though, to bring a few fragments back to his fog-addled brain._

_"Master Kengrowth Gilspottum Heathspike." He told them, remembering his name. "But you may call me simply Spike the Dragon!"_

_Wysteria asked him about the flower wrapped around his tail, and Spike remembered his was supposed to give it to his princess. Since she had asked about it, he realized it must belong to her! He gave the flower to Wisteria, and began leading them out of the cave, and back to the surface._

_"Have you ever had a bath?" The little flying pony, named Zipzee, asked him. _

_"Can't say I have... but it sounds lovely... what is it?" Part of him did know what a bath was, but is mind was still too corroded over to think clearly. The four of them found their way up through the castle, and to the drawbridge. The two ponies then decided to sneak him out and clean him up, before he was to be presented to all of thier friends. _

_The sunlight burned his retinas at first, hitting his eyes for the first time in a thousand years. (At least that was what he had told them... he truthfully didn't know how long he had been asleep) After his vision had adjusted, Spike followed them through the streets of a town, which they called Ponyville. It was another name that stirred something deep in his memories- but the dragon couldn't place what. _

_They took Spike to the Petal Parlor,-the local beauty salon- to get rid of the foul stench that had attached itself to him during his long repose. The pony beautician, Daffydazey, was a white earth pony with a yellow orange, and Pink mane. _

_"I love a challenge!" She had exclaimed, when tasked with cleaning him up. "I'll do it!"_

_She cleaned him up fairly easily, he was even able to relax as she bathed him, and cut his spikes. It was much to his chagrin, that she had done the whole thing while having her glasses off... she had even mistook him for a pony while she was cleaning him up!_

_It was at this point, that Spike was introduced to the ponies of Ponyville. Most of the names and appearances went right over his head, but the blue one with the rainbow hair... Rainbow Dash... stirred up things in the dragon's mind again. The name was familiar... but the attitude and the 'Darling' were as well. But one didn't exactly fit with the other... why oh why couldn't he remember?_

_When he told the ponies that he had given the flower to his Princess, the silly fillies actually made Wysteria the town Princess! What was wrong with these ponies? As they built thier floats and readied themselves for their spring parade, Spike noticed they were very childlike in thier actions, and never seemed to get truly get angry at anything, It was almost scary how friendly and sugary- nice the little ponies were... even Pinkie Pie would have been disturbed by-_

_- Pinkie Pie? But wasn't Pinkie Pie one of these Ponyville Ponies? He had just met her a short time ago! So why did he feel like that name belonged to an old and dear friend? Confusion reigned in his mind, and he tried to dispel it by training Wisteria to be a proper Princess. But the little dragon's plan backfired, when his princess declared; _

_"I don't wanna be a Princess! I wanna be me!"_

_The shock of her defiance almost sent Spike back into his endless slumber... he had already lost one princess, why did he have to lose another? But Wysteria made every pony in town a princess, giving him lots and lots of princesses to serve! As the evening after the Promenade drew to a close, Wysteria was back in the castle with Spike._

_"We all decided that we wanted you to live here!" Wysteria told him. "Since nobody else lives in the castle, you'll have the whole place to yourself!"_

_"This is so wonderful!" Spike said, looking over the place. "You ponies are so thoughtful!"_

_"Good night, Spike. Pleasant dreams." As Wysteria left him to himself for the night, Spike readied himself for bed, looking forward to adventures with his new pony friends tomorrow..._

_..._

Spike's eyes slowly opened, his eyes adjusted to the light of the rising sun coming slowly through the window. Yawning, he stretched his arms out, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Man , that was a weird dream." The purple dragon though to himself, the fog of the past few days lifting from his mind. "What was with all those weird ponies and that strange Ponyville? I gotta lay off the late night gemstone snacks."

As he looked around the room, he was amazed by the rich gaudiness of his surroundings. "Huh, Princess Celestia must have found me after the funeral, and brought me back to Canterlot." But as he walked over and looked out the window, Spike noticed he was in a different castle altogether.

Before the young Dragon's amazed eyes, Ponyville stretched out below... but not the Ponyville he knew. Houses and shops of pink, purple, and lavender dotted the landscape. Ponies of every color and size played and romped though the streets below- paying hopscotch, paddling though the river that ran through town, and driving around on small machines (4-wheelers, he'd learn later). Glancing up over the horizon, The small purple dragon saw that there was no sign of Canterlot, or the mountain that it was built on.

"I-it's just like in my dream! W-what's happened to Equestria?" Spike yelled aloud in shock. "What's happened to PONYVILLE?"

But the biggest shock was yet to come. Looking over into the mirror, Spike almost fainted when he saw what was staring back- a slightly taller, purplish blue dragon with webbed ears. His scales had become much softer, looking something like hairs. His whole appearance had changed... and not for the better!

"What's happened to ME?" He wailed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zipzee, the little flying Pony from his dream flew in through the window, looking around. "I came in as soon as I heard you yell! Are you ok, Spike? What's wrong?"

Calming himself down, Spike looked back in the mirror, still shocked by his reflection. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, myself."

"I guess it wasn't a dream, after all." Spike thought to himself. "I need to find out what's going on here!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- discovery

"This place... is weird."

As the morning sun shone down on him, Spike wandered around the streets of Ponyville, bothered and bewildered by everything he saw. The town had definitely changed during his long sleep- and from what he saw, not for the better. Every store, home, and restaurant from his era was gone... replaced by structures far more glitzy and girly. He couldn't believe this was the same town that he and Twilight Sparkle had spent most of their lives in.

"So what're we doing out here, Spike? Huh?" Zipzee asked, fluttering around the small dragon as he walked. The tiny Breezie, curious about the nature of dragons, had decided to attach herself to Spike. He didn't mind the fairy-like creature's companionship, so long as she didn't make a nuisance of herself.

"I wanna see what's changed in Ponyville since I fell asleep." He told her. "That might give me an idea how long I've actually been gone, and what's happened since I left."

As they strolled down the purple cobblestone road, they passed Sweetberry's sweet shoppe- a bakery that sold delicious cakes and baked sweets. As they passed the door, a magenta colored mare, with a purple and green mane, trotted out to greet them.

"Spike! Zipzee!" The baker pony exclaimed, smiling. "Just the ponies I wanted to see!"

_"I'm not a pony..."_ Spike grumbled to himself.

"Hey, Sweetberry!" Zipzee replied smiling back. "What's new with you?"

"Here, I wanted Spike to try one of these!" The mare with the strawberry and white flower cutie mark, held up a baking tray with her hoof. On it, where several iced cookies in the shape of purple dragons. "I made these in honor of your joining the Ponyville family! I'm going to serve them at the sunshine ball this afternoon!"

Spike grimaced at her words... the town had just celebrated their spring promenade a few days ago... did they really need another party so soon? Spike reluctantly took a cookie off of the tray and took a bite, while Sweetberry stared on with a worried look on her face.

"Hmm... this is really good!" Spike replied in between bites of the cookie. "This is even better than a cookie from Sugarcube corners!"

"Yaaaay!" the bakery mare cheered, galloping back towards her kitchen. "Thank you sooo much spike! I need to make a hundred of these for the party today! See you two later!"

Spike continued on down the road, thinking about what had just happened. Sweetberry, clearly an adult pony, had just acted like a child seeking approval. He seemed to recall the same attitude and poise from all the ponies he had encountered in modern Ponyville to this point- even, to an extent, Princess Wysteria.

_"Are all of the mares in this age this... childlike?_" The dragon asked himself. This certainly _was _a very different Ponyville from what he remembered!

"Mmmm! That cookie was yummy!" Zipzee grinned, finishing the little nibble spike had given her. Suddenly, the Breezie's tiny ears perked up. "Hey, I think there's something going on over by the roller coaster!"

Nodding, Spike made his way across town, towards the big roller coaster, that sat at the edge of Ponyville. There, the dragon saw the town's mechanic- a mare by the name of Sparkleworks, if Spike was not mistaken- welding a rivet into place into place on the coaster's tallest hill.

"Hey Sparkle!" Zipzee yelled up to her. "Whatcha doin here?"

"Hey guys!" The orange mare with the pink mane snapped her blowtorch off, and flipped her welding visor up. "Check out what Sunny Daze and I did to the coaster!"

Spike looked down at the coaster's base, where he saw the white surf mare with the orange sun cutie mark, painting the coaster a bright sunshine yellow. She lifted up her sunglasses as they approached.

"Spike! Good ta see ya! Wassup dude?" She high-hoofed him. "Whaddya think of our coaster redeco?"

"Looks very...sunny." Spike said simply. This pony definitely had the "Cool" thing going as much as Rainbow Dash- well, the Rainbow Dash he knew. "You two repainted the whole coaster, for a party that's going to only last a few hours?" Spike asked incredulously.

"So?" Sunny simply laughed. "Pinkie Pie painted the whole castle pink for her b-day... and it's still that shade!"

"Hey Sunny!" Sparkleworks called down to her friend. "Take a look at what's coming!"

It was at that point, that two stallions trotted by on the path near the coaster, talking to each other.

"Hey, boys!" Sparkleworks whistled as they passed by "You two been workin' out?"

"Shake that flank!" Sunny Daze called after the two stallions. "Whoo hoo!"

The two males scowled up at the girls, then trotted on their way.

_"Construction Mares giving Ponycalls? And the guys are the ones disgusted?"_ Spike shook his scales. _"These ponies ARE insane!"_

"Hey Spike?" Sparkleworks called down to him. "We gotta get back to work. See ya at the party tonight, k?"

"Yeah, later man!" Sunny Daze agreed.

"Wow! Can you believe it? Those two's taste in guys are weird!" Zipzee giggled. "Breezie guys are waaay hotter than-!"

She saw the dragon was already walking ahead. "Spike, wait!" She zoomed ahead to catch up to him.

As they continued walking, they passed in front of a large house, shaped like a treasure chest. Spike looked curiously at this odd structure, as he was fairly certain it sat on the same spot where the Carousel boutique had once been. _"Yeah, don't start about that right now, Spikey old boy." He told himself._ As he peered through the widow, he noticed it was a fashion shop... just... like... hers...

"Spike, Darling!" Rainbow Dash stepped out of the doorway, smiling.

"AHHHHH!" Spike yelled, nearly jumping out of his scales. "Jeez, you scared me."

"So sorry, Darling- but you're just the Dragon I wanted to see!" She looked over at the little Breezie. "Oh hello, Zipzee dear! You're looking fabulous, as always!"

"Hiya, Dashie!" Zipzee replied, grinning.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Darling, you know I hate that nickname!" She motioned both of them inside. "Please come in, Darlings. I have something here I'm just [i]dying[/i] to have Spike try on!"

The small dragon gulped- Rarity used to have him try on the silly outfits she made him all time... and he only went along with it because he had a crush on her! And this 'new' Rainbow Dash still unnerved him; seeing those mannerisms and personality coming out of that voice and body- which he associated with a long-gone tomboy- threw poor spike through a freaking loop!

Nervously following her into her Boutique, Spike prepared himself, for the worst... but instead found a nice white Button up suit and tie Jacket- complete with a matching fedora!

"Wow! Thanks, Miss Dash!" Spike replied, slipping the jacket and hat on, and admiring at himself in the mirror. "This outfit is amazing!"

"I was hoping you'd like it, Darling!" Rainbow Dash replied. "I made it just for you to wear to the Sunshine ball the afternoon!"

Spike hugged the blue fashion pony, thanking her again. But as he turned to leave, a realization dawned on him-

_"Wait a sec... did I just get an outfit I actually like... made by a pony named Rainbow Dash... who is way more girly than Rarity was?"_

"THIS PLACE IS CRAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY!"

Most of the Ponies in the nearby vicinity couldn't understand why they saw a panicked Spike, running away from Rainbow's Dash's fashion Boutique, screaming in terror.

...

It wasn't long before Spike and Zipzee made their way to the giant open field that served as the town main park. Several ponies who were gathered there,were tying kites to strings, and sending them into the air.

"What in hay is going on here?" Spike asked the Breezie, confused.

"Oh! This in the annual Sun celebration's kite flying event!" Zipzee told him. The tiny pony then looked up, and grinned. "Oh, hi Skywishes!"

"Hello, Zipzee! Hi, Spike!" A pink earth pony with a purple mane greeted them. "You guys wanna fly a kite, too?"

"What are those notes tied to the kite strings?" Spike asked her.

"Those are ponies' wishes!" The mare with a kite cutie mark responded. "If you write a wish and tie to to the string of the kite you're flying, it's sure to come true!"

"That's a neat tradition." The small dragon replied.s. "Say, Skywishes? Have you ever heard of there being a mountain over there, with a giant castle hanging over the cliff side?" He pointed a claw in the direction where Canterlot had once stood.

"Why Spike! That sure is a neat wish!" Skywishes giggled. "I wish for a castle in the sky, with sunbeams shining out the windows!"

Spike sighed. "I see. Thanks anyway, Miss Skywishes." The little dragon would have to seek his answers elsewhere. He was thinking about flying his own kite, until he saw Pinkie Pie walking amongst the crowd of ponies.

"Pinkie!" Spike yelled, running up to the pink earth mare. "I wanted to talk to you!"

Unlike the situation with Rainbow Dash, Spike was actually happy to see Pinkie Pie. Although there were some smaller differences, this silly pony was much more like her counterpart from Spike's time. From what he had gathered, Pinkie and Wysteria had always acted as something of leaders to this generation of Ponyville Ponies. So when Spike made Wysteria princess of Ponyville, so did he select Pinkie Pie the Chancellor. Her responsibilities hadn't changed much, however, as she remained the same fun-loving pony as always.

"Hey, Spike!" Pinkie Pie replied, turning to face him. "What's new with you?"

"Say Pinkie, I wanted to ask you some questions about the history of Ponyville." Spike told her.

"Well, that doesn't seem like very much fun." The earth pony frowned. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Well, first off... how many years has it been since Twilight Sparkle lived in Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Who?" Pinkie asked, confused. "I've never heard of anybody by that name before."

"Twilight Sparkle." The small dragon replied in a confused tone. "You know, the student of Princess Celestia?"

"Oh, the princess from the 'Equestria' storybooks?" Pinkie Pie laughed. "Honestly, Spike! I thought you of all ponies would know the difference between real and make-believe!"

Spike was stunned. Celestia... a myth? What was going on here? How could the whole Canterlot mountain vanish? How did Ponyville get reduced to a bunch of blathering idiots?

Spike raced away from the park, looking desperately around the town. Where on earth could he possibly find the answers he sought?

"Hey Spike!" The Breezie caught up to him. "Pikie Pie told me she wants me to-"

"Zipzee!" Spike interrupted her. "Tell me! Who's the smartest pony in Ponyville?"

"Ohh, that's easy! It's Kimono, the Wisest pony in the land!" The Breezie replied cheerfully. "Everybody knows that!"

"Thank you. "Spike replied in an exasperated tone. "And where can I find her?"

"That's easy too! She lives just outside of Town!" Zipzee thought for a moment. "Ummm... though right now, she's probably visiting her friend Storybelle, at the Ponyville library."

"Then let's head over there, shall we?" Spike started walking.

"Wait! But I promised Pinkie Pie I'd have you to the square for the sunshine ball by noon!" Zipzee noticed the dragon was still walking. "Oh dear, this isn't going to end well..." She zipped on after him.

...

Ponyville's library- called the Story Loft- was a large windmill with pinwheel blades, that stood on the edge of Ponyville lake. As Spike approached the pleasant looking structure, he thought about how different it looked from the library that he and Twilight had once lived in... though ironically it stood on the same spot that the huge tree had once stood... though the pony-made lake was a new addition.

Spike also couldn't believe how...normal the place looked, compared to the sugary pink architecture in the rest of Ponyville. He hoped that this was a sign that a few more intelligent ponies awaited him within.

Spike knocked on the door, and waited. Everything was silent for a few minutes, before a lilac-colored mare, with a purple mane answered the door. She had a paper lantern cutie mark, and carried a look of sagely wisdom that set her apart from the insane and childlike demeanor of the other Ponyville ponies.

"Hello, good dragon." The intelligent-looking mare asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Greetings, noble mare." Spike bowed politely to her. "I am looking for a pony named Kimono. My name is-"

"Master Kengrowth Gilspottum Heathspike." The mare smiled. "I am Kimono, noble dragon. And I have been expecting your arrival, from the moment you awoke."

"What? but how..." Spike was stunned into silence.

"Kimono knows eeevvverything!" Zipzee said cryptically.

Kimono simply smiled, and motioned for him to step inside.  
><em><br>"Well, at least I'm going to get some answers..." _

With a resigned sigh, the small dragon followed her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_history lesson_

"Nice place you have here."

Spike stepped into the Story Loft, amazed by what he saw around him. Row after row of books filled the shelves, that went all the way around the circular walls of the Windmill, and up to the ceiling. A large purple staircase spiraled upwards, to a large skylight window that bathed the whole room in a radiant light.

In the center of the room was a large, comfortable-looking chair, in which sat a pink mare with an orange, yellow, and purple mane. She closed the book she was reading, and looked up when Kimono, Zipzee, and Spike entered the room.

"Ah, Master Heathspike! So glad you could make it." The pony with the windmill cutie mark smiled at them. "My name is Storybell!"

"A pleasure, ma'am!" Spike replied, bowing to her. In the century he had lived in Ponyville before his slumber, the dragon had matured into a polite and posh reptile (as Rarity had wanted him to do). "I must say, this is a wonderful place you have here!"

"Why thank you, good sir!" She motioned the three of them to two chairs nearby. "Please, won't you three have a seat?"

As Spike and Kimono sat down, Zipzee came to sit on a upturned thimble sitting on a nearby table. Suddenly an enormous dragonfly the size of a sparrow flew out, carrying a large tray with glasses filled with lemonade.

"W-what in the world is that?" Spike yelped, nearly jumping out of his chair.

"Oh, that's just Gossamer, my pet Dragonfly!" Storybelle replied with a laugh. "He helps me around the library, and is very friendly!"

"We're glad you could make it." Kimono told him. "As we are sure you have as many questions for us, as we have for you."

"Hey, wait! I want to hear, too!" Another pony flew down from the floor above- a purple mare, with a pink and purple mane. Spike noticed she had wings... but she was no Pegasus. A large, insect-like pair of butterfly wings flexed on her back, even though she clearly wasn't a Breezie.

"Y-you're a Flutter Pony, aren't you?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Yep! My name's Starsong Melody!" She replied, pulling up a stool to sit on. "But you can just call me Starsong!"

"Starsong came to us from Flutter Valley, only a year ago." Kimono explained. "She got lost in a storm, and ended up here in Ponyville somehow."

"She decided to stay here with us in Ponyville, as the town's lone flyer." Storybelle continued. "She's also a really good singer, too!"

"I'm not really upset I never went back to Flutter Valley." Starsong added. "Queen Rosedust and the other flutters, really don't like other kinds of ponies all that much."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Starsong." Spike greeted her. "Now, I don't mean to try and direct the conversation here, but perhaps we could get to the matter at hand- er, hoof."

"I believe you should have the honor of the first questions, good Spike." Kimono replied. "What do you wish to know?"

"Well, first off, what happened to Ponyville?" Spike asked. "And why are almost all the mares in town so..." He chose his words carefully. "childlike and whimsical?"

"It's kind of a hard question to answer." Storybelle replied. "And to understand it, you need to hear it from our perspective."

"Both of us were born into this Ponyville... an endless sea of parties and games, with ponies only caring about having fun." Kimono continued. "When we were foals, the only times ponies concerned themselves with working or anything serious, was when they had to do so to keep things running."

"We both realized we were different when we were very young." Storybelle carried on. "We put more into our responsibilities that into playing, and noticed that the ponies around us cared little for anything serious."

"Storybelle and I began hanging around the library all the time... while all the other ponies only came there for story club." Kimono picked up. "The old librarian, who was a pony like us... we think there are three or four of us, born every generation... showed us the books, that told the story about what had happened."

"The books told us of the world beyond the Ponyville region, that nobody was even interested in journey to anymore." Storybelle told them. "They told of Equestria, of the harmony bearers, and even of you, Spike."

"The information was right there, in the books." Kimono went on. "Yet none of our friends cared to learn about any of it... except when listening to stories for fun."

"I eventually took over for the librarian here, when he retired." Storybelle explained. "And Kimono moved outside of town, unable to bear the other's constant childishness."

"But, what actually happened?" Spike asked again. "How did Ponyville become this girly nightmare?"

"Ponyville... after you were gone, Spike... was turned into an amusement park." Kimono sighed. "A greedy mare, named Diamond Tiara, destroyed the town you knew. She built this play land in it's place, and had the unicorns seal the region with magic- the only way in our out is the park entrance."

"The ponies who lived here worked the park, while the Breezies maintained the gardens." Starsong interjected. "And over the generations, the enchantment that kept the region sealed affected the ponies' minds."

Zipzee looked up. "In other words, they got stupider..."

Starsong continued. "And Stupider..."

Zipzee finished. "And _stupider..."_

"Now that's not fair, you two!" Kimono snapped. "They are still ours friends!"

"The ponies in town are childlike and naive." Storybelle chided them. "But they're not idiots!"

"Sorry.." The two insect winged ponies replied in unison.

"But...where are the Pegasus and unicorns?" Spike asked. "And why just you just go to the park entrance and leave?"

"The Pegasus live on an island far out at sea... too far from any other body of land to fly away from. Though their island is accessible from Ponyville via portal." Storybelle began again. "As for the unicorns, we think they may have a settlement somewhere farther out beyond Ponyville itself."

"After the amusement park was abandoned, the three tribes inside lost contact with one another." Kimono told them. "We only recently rediscovered our Pegasus sisters."

"I flew over the cloud dome that covers the park, on my way here." Starsong interjected. "It covers half the Equestria valley... this place is huge."

"And it has it's own weather, and night and day enchantments... a self-contained environment." Spike reasoned. "That Explains why I can't see Canterlot mountain from here. But again, why don't you ponies just leave here? And why hasn't Princess Celestia done anything about this?"

"We have no idea where the exit is." Kimono replied sadly. "Starsong ended up here by accident, coming through a hole in the cloud barrier, and she doesn't know how to get back."

"And besides, do you think any of these ponies would try to leave anyway?" Storybelle asked.

"And Celestia is the reason we wouldn't dare try to leave ." Starsong replied bitterly. "Before I came here, I had heard the Canterlot government had quarantined the entire park centuries ago, due to a virus that lowered ponies intelligence."

"If what Starsong says is true... something I am skeptical about, by the way..." Kimono glared over at the flutter pony. "Then any of us who emerged from the dome would be eliminated as plague carriers."

"So... you four are the only intelligent ponies under the dome?" Spike asked.

"Along with Star Catcher, a Pegasus on Butterfly island, and her mate." Kimono added. "Oh, and my own beloved Yukata, whom I married a year ago."

"So why don't you just run the joint?" Spike asked. "Ruling a bunch of ponies like these would be easy."

"The question is... who would want to?" Starsong asked sarcastically.

"Now cut that out, Starsong!" Storybelle snorted. "We don't manipulate our friends!"

"These ponies mean well, Spike, even if they do seem childish and simple." Kimono told him. "Please don't judge them."

"I understand... thank you for answering my questions." Spike looked at the two earth mares. "Now, what did you want to know from me?"

...

It was a few hours later, after Spike had told them everything about Equestria and the Ponyville he knew, that the Dragon and Zipzee were on their way back to the sunshine ball at the square. The dragon was filled with mixed emotions at what he had just heard, and uncertain of what he should do next.

"Wow, I never knew all that stuff about Equestria, Spike!" Zipzee told him. "All that stuff you told us was really neat!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I believe Starsong's story about Celestia's quarantine." Spike growled. "Twilight once told me that flutter ponies are really prejudiced against other types of ponies... and they REALLY hate Princess Celestia!"

"It might not have been Celestia who made the quarantine." Zipzee offered. "Maybe it was a politician under her or something?"

Spike gave her a surprised look, amazed at her intelligence in making that remark.

"I gotta say, you did a really good job of playing dumb since I've met you." Spike told the Breezie. "I thought you were as childish and air headed as all the other ponies."

"Who said I was playing dumb?" Zipzee replied sarcastically. "We Breezies have always been lighthearted and carefree. Why do other ponies think that makes us stupid?'

"Sorry." Spike replied. "I guess I shouldn't judge."

"Ever think about applying to the Ponyville ponies?" Zipzee asked. "That maybe they aren't morons, but they just live life the way they want to live it?"

"But you were making fun of them, too!" Spike protested. "You called them stupid!"

"I was doing that to make fun of Starsong's ignorance, you yourself said how prejudiced Flutter ponies can be!" Zipzee snapped. "I would never insult my ponyville friends, and neither should you!"

"But they're so _creepy_ ..." Spike winced.

"Oh yeah? Well honestly, you're not a picture of perfection yourself, scale breath!" The Breezie flew right up in his face. "Rainbow Dash gave you a very nice gift in that coat and hat, and what did you do? Ran away screaming in terror, because she didn't fit your vision of how a pony named 'Rainbow Dash' should look and act. Did you ever stop to think how much that hurt her feelings?"

"Well... I..." Spike stumbled over his own words, dumbfounded.

"Kimono and Storybelle were right, you and Starsong have no right to judge the Ponyville ponies." Zipzee flew on ahead. "They have a right to be who they are, wither other ponies like it or not!"

As the Breezie zipped away, Spike was left to ponder over her words. Perhaps he would have to give these child-like ponies a second look, no matter how ridiculous they seemed to him. As he walked into the park, Pinkie Pie galloped up to greet him.

"Spike, so glad you could make it!" The Chancellor of Ponyville told him. "It wouldn't be a party, without our newest friend!"

"I'm truly honored to be here!" Spike told her, bowing politely. "Please, Chancellor Pie, lead the way!"

She lead him over to Skywishes, who had him tie up his wish, and fly it on a kite. He put on the outfit that Rainbow Dash had made for him, and enjowed the cookies sweetberry had baked in his image.

As he ate and dank and danced with the ponies, Spike considered what he was going to do with his life from now on. He had to help these wayward ponies escape thier prison somehow, and get back to the free air of Equestria! He'd plot and plan with Kimonoand Storybelle, and this 'Star Catcher' they had told him about. Until then, he would continue to play the role of the 'dumb' Spike, helping the three intelligent mares, to guide Ponyville society along it's proper course.

It was the least he could do, for these ponies that had been so nice to him...

(Next; Spike goes to Butterfly island, home of the Pegasus!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five- Taking flight_

"Ugh, are you absolutely, terribly sure this is necessary?"

Spike was standing in the park, staring at the front of the rainbow waterfall. He was unsure if this visit was a wise decision, and was currently wondering why he had been crazy enough to agree to it.

He had been sitting in his study in Celebration Castle, reading a copy of the Ponyville classic 'Two for the Sky', a novel he had borrowed from the Ponyville library, when Razzaroo and Minty had come to him with an idea.

"We should help you make even more friends, Yes Yes Yes!" The party planner pony exclaimed."It'll be fun for everyone!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, my good Razaroo?" He replied in a regal tone... he figured he should play the 'posh servant of Royalty' part to the hilt, when dealing with these silly ponies. "What exactly do you two have in mind?"

"A trip to butterfly island!" Minty replied excitedly. "You can meet the Pegasus ponies there!"

"Hmmm, an interesting idea!" The dragon considered. "I would like very much to meet this 'Star Catcher' I've heard so much about!"

"Great, we'll get things ready for the trip, yes yes yes!" Razaroo replied, galloping out of the castle. As Minty turned to leave, Spike noticed something... odd about the green pony.

"Excuse me, Miss Minty?" Spike asked curiously. "But why are you wearing four different colored socks?"

"Oh, that?" Minty giggled. "That's part of my sock collection! The purple one was a gift from Razaroo, the pink one a gift from Pinkie Pie, the Rainbow one a gift from Dash, and the Yellow one from Sunny Daze! Aren't they cool?"

"Yeah, they're... colorful." Spike replied. dumbfounded. Once again, he was reminded how crazy these ponies were.

_"Well, she'd get along well with Princess Luna."_ Spike chuckled to himself, remembering one of the old tabloid rumors that had circulated about the Lunar Princess.

After the green mare left, Spike combed his spikes, and readied himself to meet the Pegasus ponies.

Now, as he was standing at the edge of the rainbow falls portal, the small dragon was having second thoughts.

"Do I really have to jump across this gap?" Spike asked, nervously."Couldn't we just use a balloon?"

"Skywishes needs all the balloons for the Windy Days festival today." Minty replied. "And this portal is the only way to get to butterfly island."

"But we don't have to jump across, oh no no no!" Razaroo continued. "Star Catcher is sending some very special transportation over to the island for us!"

"Oh, she knows we're coming?" Spike asked. "Will the Pegasus be flying us to the island?"

In response, a flock of bizarre, otherworldly butterflies suddenly came through the portal. They began to swarm around the dragon and the two ponies.

"Wait, what's happening?" Spike asked, as the swarm of colorful insects seemed to levitate him off the ground. "What's going ooooooon?" The butterflies picked up the three, and whisked them through the waterfall. Spike covered his eyes, afraid he was going to fall. But as they butterflies carried him high into the skies, the dragon worked up the courage to look.

"Oh, my..." Spike muttered in amazement.

The vastness of the ocean spread out beneath him... it's vast, blue and endless waves. In the center of the endless blue, was a large island, shaped just like a butterfly. Large tents, obviously the homes of the Pegasus ponies, dotted the tree-filled landscape. And a large freshwater pond, with a lovely waterfall poring down from a large butterfly monolith, sat right in the center of the island.

The dragon couldn't believe his eyes... this place was like something out of the fairytales Twilight used to read to him as a baby! As the butterflies swirled around the island in a graceful arc, he got a full view of this tropical paradise.

"Wow, it's really amazing!" Spike said in awe, as the butterflies brought him and the two mares in for a landing. "But... where are the Pegasus ponies?"

"They... can be a bit shy." Minty replied. "They know us, but I doubt they have ever seen a dragon before!"

"You''ll have to earn their trust, yes yes yes!" Razaroo agreed. "We won 'em over by singing a song!"

Spike looked down at the container he was carrying... a large cooler that Kimono had given him to bring along on his trip to butterfly island. "When you get there, be sure to open this if the Pegasus prove to be too shy to talk." She had told him. Seeing that was the case now, he opened the container. and looked inside.

"What, what?" He asked in confusion. "Why did Kimono give me a cooler full of ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM?-Tweet!-" A voice yelled from the bushes, punctuating every sentence with a whistle.. "Where? I love-Tweet- ice cream!"

A flying blue blur suddenly whizzed by- nabbing the cooler, and nearly knocking Spike off his feet. The offending party then stopped dead in it's tracks, and proceeded to greedily scarf down the ice cream.

"What in the world?" The dragon asked in shock. It was to his surprise, that he saw a blue Pegasus with a dark pink and yellow mane. The mare was greedily devouring the cooler's contents, until it was all empty.

"Thanks, mister weird lookin reptile thing- tweet!- I really appreciate the sweet snack -tweet!" The Pegasus saw the two earth ponies. "Oh hi Minty -Tweet!- Hi Razz -Tweet! Good to see you both!"

"Thistle Whistle!" Minty exclaimed. "Good to see you! We just thought we'd come for a visit!"

"We brought our friend Spike here, yes yes yes!" Razaroo exclaimed. "He's a dragon, and he really wants to be all the Pegasus's friends!"

"O- Tweet!- that's great- Tweet!- I'm really happy to meet ya Spike -Tweet!-" Thistle Whistle exclaimed. "Hey everybody! This is a dragon named Spike -tweet-, and he's not scary at all!"

Spike soon found himself surrounded by a bunch of odd-looking Pegasus, who were all talking and staring at him curiously. The dragon could tell these ponies had mutated just as much as their earth pony counterparts had. Just as the earth ponies had evolved flexi-hooves, so the Pegasus had developed swirly feather and bone patters at the base of thier wings. The flying mares each came forward, and introduced themselves one by one.

"Hello, Spike!" A pink Pegasus greeted him. "A pleasure to meet you! My name is Coconut Grove!"

"Heya, Spike! It's a blast to meet you!" A laid back purple mare greeted him. "Name's Island Delight! Welcome to our rockin beach!"

"Aloha, Spike..." A timid foal slowly trotted forward, to greet the diminutive dragon. "My name is Honalu Loo. our Ohana want to welcome you to de island!"

"Thank you... all of you." Spike replied with a smile. "This is a wonderful island you've got here!"

"Thanks, Mister Dragon -Tweet!- We do our best to keep it up. -tweet!-" Thistle Whistle replied.

"Do you Pegasus control the weather?" Spike asked curiously. "I never see you around the skies of Ponyville moving the clouds."

"What? Oh no!" Coconut Grove exclaimed. "The weather runs itself! We could never take over running nature!"

"Clouds are scary! -Tweet!-" Thistle Whistle gulped. "I hit my head on one once -Tweet!- when I flew too high!"

_"She must of hit her head on the cloud barrier."_ Spike thought to himself. _"Still, what a cowardly Pegasus, to be afraid of clouds!"_

"Besides, if we took care of nature, we'd never have time to chill and have fun!" Island Delight reached for a lemonade, and began sipping from the straw.

"Don't misjudge us, brah." Honalu Loo finished. "Takin' care of de weather sounds like it would be shaka!"

_"A lazy mare, a whistling airhead, and an ethnic stereotype."_ Spike shook his head. "_It's a wonder anypony could keep there sanity here!"_

Spike was also put off by many of the small details he saw around the island- like the cutesy butterfly tents the Silly Pegasus lived in, or that creepy swarm of talking butterflies that seemed to obey the Pegasus ponies every command. What fools these Pegasus were, wasting their tropical resources on frivolity! Spike's draconic mind turned over what he could do with all of these resources if he possessed them!

"Spike, we should take you to see our ruler!" Coconut Grove exclaimed. "Queen Star Catcher will be eager to greet you!"

"Ja, we need ta take you to Star Catcher, she da big Kahuna on de island!" Honalu Loo exclaimed. "She da Akamai Pegasus of our ohana! Her hale is on top of de butterfly mauna!"

"What Honalu Loo means is the queen's tent is on top of waterfall hill." Island Delight exclaimed. "We'll guide you up there!"

Spike soon found himself at the top of the waterfall hill, where a particularly large butterfly tent stood. Thistle Whistle trotted inside the tent for a few minutes, before returning... with the most magnificent Pegasus the dragon had ever seen!

She was the purest shade of white, with eyes of the deepest blue. Her mane was a colorful mix of blue, white, and pink... and her cutie mark was a large pink heart. A pink tiara adorned the top of her head, and an elegant line pattern ran along her body.

"Greetings, Mater Kengrowth Heathspike." The Pegasus inclined her head. "I am Queen Star Catcher, ruler of the Pegasus tribe of Butterfly Island."

The dragon was speechless. "I-it is an honor, your majesty." He said, regally bowing and kissing her hoof. This Pegasus... it was as if she were another Princess Celestia. Although she may have none of the magic that the ruler of Equestria had, in beauty Star Catcher was her equal... and in the aura of nobility this regal pegasus radiated, her superior.

"Queen Star Catcher-" Spike Started.

"Just Star Catcher, please." The white mare replied gently. "I prefer to think of my subjects as my friends... though I am still proud to be their queen."

"Star Catcher, then." Spike continued. "It is both an honor to be in your presence."

"I have been informed by Storybelle and Kimono that you wished to speak to me about... certain matters." The white Pegasus looked to a large dragonfly that flew around her head. "Thank you for delivering the message Gossamer, you'd best go back to your mistress, now." The large dragonfly flew off.

"Yes, though I believe it best we speak..."The dragon looked around at the crowd of Pegasus. "Away from the ears that would not understand."

"Agreed." She motioned for Spike to follow her back inside the royal tent, then closed the curtain. "So, you and the other two are planning to find us all a way out of our theme park prison?"

"Yes... well, at least give all of you the ability to come and go as you please." Spike replied. "I understand this place is you home, and you wouldn't just want to up and leave."

"That would be nice." Star Catcher agreed. "Although there is no barrier around the island, it is far too far away from anything to fly away from the island. Any Pegasus who flew too far out to sea would tire out and drown."

"And Ponyville is the only location you can reach, and only then through the portal." Spike realized.

"Exactly." The white Pegasus confirmed. "So the Ponyville barrier is our only way out, as well."

"Well, we've been working on a plan..." Spike replied. "But we're going to need to find the unicorn settlement first."

"My Pegasus scouts have been searching high and low in the regions outside Ponyville." Star Catcher told him. "Even if I have neglected to tell them exactly what they are searching for..."

...

"This situation is rapidly getting out of our control."

Just below the waterfall hill, two Pegasus, two earth ponies and two Breezies met secretly, discussing the recent turn of events. The six conspirators were not pleased with the way things were turning out.

"The dragon's awakening from his slumber, was an unexpected turn of events." The first earth pony muttered. "It has accelerated problems far beyond our expectations."

"Things were already spiraling out of our control when the Ponyville ponies rediscovered the Pegasus community." The first Pegasus muttered. "Now the dragon threatens to unite the intelligent ponies, and undo all we sought to achieve!"

"They must not be allowed to rediscover the unicorns of Unicornia." The two Breezies whispered in unison. "Or the contained world we have sought for so long to protect, shall be opened to the outside world!"

"You all worry far too much." The second Pegasus whispered. "Our agents in Unicornia, Brights Spritely and Garden Wishes, will ensure things stay in our favor there."

"And I will make sure the dragon doesn't cause any more trouble in Ponyville." The second earth pony replied. "But the day will soon be coming that Kimono, Story Belle, and Star Catcher will have to be eliminated... permanently!"

...

"Thank you for sharing this information with me, Spike." Star Catcher said with a smile. "It gives me hope for the future, and the future of my Subjects."

"Glad to have been of help, Star Catcher." The dragon replied, bowing. "It is my hope that my plan, will be of benefit to all the ponies of the Ponyville region!"

After Spike and the Pegasus queen had finished speaking, they came back outside to find several of the Pegasus with Razzaroo and Minty- dancing in a conga line.

"Hey, Spike! Star Catcher! Come join the dance!" Minty laughed.

"We're short two ponies in the Conga line! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Razaroo agreed.

"I am not a-!" He saw Star Catcher's smile, and Sighed. "Aw, never Mind!" The two got in the line, and danced along with the others to the tropical beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3- Ponyvilling it up

"C'mon, Spike! You'll totally enjoy yourself, I promise!"

"Absolutely not! There is no way I am getting on that mechanical monstrosity, Sunny Daze!"

A few days after his return from Butterfly Island, Sunny Daze and Sparkleworks had asked the dragon to test out their latest modifications to the Ponyville roller coaster. The dragon, of course, was having none of it, and was trying to find the politest way to tell them no.

"We need someone who weighs more than a pony to try it out!" Sparkleworks pleaded. "Please, Spike?"

"Oh, very well." The small dragon sighed, giving in. "Just try to set it on a speed my poor stomach can handle, if you please?"

He soon found himself in one of the butterfly- shaped cars, nervous as the safety bar snapped into place. The cars zoomed ahead, soaring and tumbling on the coaster's tall hills. Spike tried to hold his lunch in, even as he finished the first coaster lap.

Suddenly, the coaster's drive train began to rattle quite loudly, causing the two ponies to look up in shock.

"Wait a sec?" A surprised Sunny Daze whinnied. "What in Ponyville is-?"

SNAP! The chain broke, just as the car Spike was coming down the tallest hill. Traveling at top speed, the dragon is sent flying clean off the rails, and is sent soaring through the air.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The dragon wailed, as he was sent tumbling into the rainbow river with a loud SPLASH!

"Oh my gosh! SPIKE!" Sunny Daze shrieked, galloping towards where the dragon had landed. "I'm sooooo sorry! Are you ok?"

The dragon blubbered and sputtered, swimming towards the shore. He pulled himself up on land, coughing and spitting up volumes of water.

"Please don't ever ask me to do that again!" Spike blubbered, before passing out.

...

"Hey you two! Did you hear the news?"

Waterfire came running up to Ponyville's small orchard, where Applejack and Apple Spice were picking this season's crop of golden delights.

"What is it, Waterfire?" Apple Spice, the yellow pony with the orange and purple mane, asked. It was unusual to see aquatic blue mare away from her job running Ponyville's water purification systems.

"Spike's been hurt!" Waterfire gasped, nearly out of breath. " There was an accident at the roller coster, and Spike was sent flying!"

"That's terrible news!" Apple Spice replied, horrified. "Simply awful! Is he going to be all right?"

"We're not sure." Waterfire replied. "Spring Fever is checking her out at the clinic!"

As the two ponies continued to talk, Applejack looked on silently. The red pony with the Apple and tablecloth cutie mark was Ponyville's picnic planner, but to some of the town's inhabitants, she seemed like her head was always somewhere else, besides where she was.

"Hey AJ? You all right?" Apple Spice asked her. "You coming with us to the clinic?"

"Huh? Oh no, you two go on ahead." Applejack asked thoughtfully. "I need to go to the Petal Parlor."

"Oh, AJ!" Waterfire whinnied "What is this obsession with getting your mane done? Especially at a time like this?"

"Yeah, what do you do at the Petal Parlor all the time? Have your coat and mane dyed different colors?" Apple Spice said to her best friend. "It seems you're always going there!"

"I'm really sorry girls." AJ replied nervously. "But I really need to go and take care of this!"

The two of them trotted off towards the clinic,as AJ galloped off to see Daffydaisy. The red earth pony let out a sigh, as that situation had been far too close a call. If Waterfire hadn't shown up when she did, with news about that silly dragon...

"This situation is getting far too out of hand!" Applejack grumbled to herself. "Still I hope that dragon is all right. It's funny, he almost reminds me of..."

Shaking her mane, AJ cleared her head of her memories, and trotted off on her way.

...

The ponies of Ponyville were gathered around the town clinic, hoping to see if their dragon friend was all right. Inside, a pink mare with a green and yellow mane looked over Spike, checking to see if there were any serious injuries.

"So what's the word, Doc?" Savannah Sage, a pink pony with a white mane, asked. "Y'all think he's gonna be all raight?"

"Yeah, Spring!" Merriweataher, a yellow pony with a pink mane, asked. "Is she gonna be ok?"

Looking back and forth between the two eager mares, Spring Fever sighed. "I don't know much about dragon anatomy, but judging from my examination, he should be all right."

"But what caused the coastah car malfunction?" Savannah asked in her thick accent. "Was it an equipment malfunction?"

"Or was it something more?" Merriweather continued, narrowing her eyes.

Spring Fever shook her head. These two mares ran the Ponyville Gazette... with Savannah Sage writing the editorials, and Merriwaether handling the weather report. They were always looking for something to print that wasn't covering the town's parades or festivals, eager to cover any news they came across. Since the two would never stoop so low as to write mean or hurtful gossip, an opportunity like this came about once in a blue moon.

"Look, you'll have to talk to Sunny and Sparkleworks about that one." The doctor Pony said with a sigh. "All I can tell you, is that Spike is going to be just fine!"

The two mares frowned, and trotted off to take care of other responsibilities. It wasn't long, however, before Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie showed up at the clinic.

"Excuse me." Pinkie asked. "But may we see Spike?"

"Of course." Spring fever replied, adjusting her stethoscope. "Right this way, please."

The doctor led the two earth ponies into the clinic, where the purple dragon was sitting up on a bed.

"Darling!" Rainbow Dash came over and nuzzled him. "We're so glad you're safe! We were worried sick about you!"

"How ya feelin, Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You took quite a nasty fall there, from what we're heard!"

"Thank you so much for coming to see me, both of you." Spike replied. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health, so I should be free to leave soon, I believe."

"We're so glad to hear you're going to be all right, Darling!" Dash turned her head, tossing her mane back over her shoulder. "Please, we insist on seeing you back to the castle!"

As the two ponies and the dragon walked and trotted out of the clinic, Spike thought about his behavior towards one of these ponies. Rainbow Dash had treated him with nothing but kindness since he had arrived, and he had done nothing but avoid her in return.

"But she reminds me so much or Rarity..." Spike thought to himself, remembering how being around the white unicorn had affected him. He remembered how he had blushed at the gifts Rarity had always given him, or how jealous he had become when been when Fancy Pants had spent time with her at Princess Cadence's wedding... even though the two ponies were only friends! So to see her personality, coming out of a pony that looked exactly like rainbow Dash, was almost too much for the poor dragon to bear!

But that wasn't this Rainbow Dash's fault, he reasoned, and she should not be paying the price for Spike's memories.

"Rainbow Dash, listen..." Spike said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yes,Darling, what is it?" Dash asked, looking back at the dragon.

Spike sighed. "Listen, I'm so sorry I ran away from your house that day. That was a very mean thing for me to do."

"But why did you run away, darling?" Rainbow Dash asked,, remembering that day. "Did I say something to offend you in some way?"

"No, that's not it at all." Spike replied. "I let my memories of another pony I once knew- that was like you,in many ways,- affect my opinion of you." The dragon continued, his scales drooping. "I-I cared about her a great deal, and when I see you..."

There was silence for a few moments, then Rainbow Dash suddenly trotted up to Spike, and took the surprised dragon in a tight embrace.

"Miss Rainbow Dash, what in the world?" The confused dragon asked in a startled tone.

"Darling, I had no idea.." The deeply moved blue earth pony pulled away, tears in her eyes."Darling, if you ever need anything, or need someone to talk to... please,, come see me anytime you like!"

"T-thank you so much, Miss Rainbow Dash." Spike was touched. "I am truly honored to call you my friend."

"C'mon, you two." Pinkie Pie smiled. "Let's get Spike back, so he can get some rest."

The three of them made their way back towards the castle.

...

"So let me get this straight, your highness." The white mare with the yellow and pink mane asked. "You think that Spike's little accident on the coaster... wasn't an accident at all?"

In the celebration castle throne room, Princess Wysteria was meeting with Chancellor Pinkie- who had just seen Spike off to bed, and Puzzlemint, the closest thing Ponyville had to a detective. The other two ponies had been summoned by thier princess this evening, when she had expressed misgivings about the events surrounding Spike's accident.

"That's right, Puzzlemint." Wysteria replied. "All of the weird stuff happening in town seems way too suspicious to me... and I feel there may be more going on here than meets the eye."

"Well then, we should consult our town's oracle for her analysis of the situation." The ever logical Puzzlemint looked to Pinkie Pie. "We could use a jolly good Pinkie Squink, if you please."

"You got it!" Pinkie Pie nodded, and began to perform her odd little ritual. Whipping her hair back and forth, the pink mare activated her mysterious divination ability- an evolution of her ancestor's Pinkie Sense. Above the Pink pony's head appeared a wispy cloud, in which her subconscious thoughts were projected for the other to ponies to see.

"See now!" Wysteria exclaimed, learning forward on her throne. "It begins!"

In the vision, the three ponies saw six mysterious mares, all covered in shadow. Staring down from above at an unsuspecting Ponyville, their eyes began to glow... and the whole town crumbled under their iron gaze. Ponies were running in every direction, fleeing in terror as their homes were destroyed around them by an unseen force.

"That's... that's horrible!" Wysteria cried in terror. "Pinkie Pie, what does this mean?"

"I have no idea, Wysteria." Pinkie sighed. "I just conjure em, I don't interpret em. I don't even know who those Ponies in shadow were."

"Puzzlemint, it falls to you to get to the bottom of this mystery." Wysteria commanded, pushing her crown up farther on her head. "You must uncover this threat to Spike, and apparently to all of Ponyville!"

"Worry not, my Princess!" Puzzlemint replied, bowing. "I will get to the bottom of this confounding mystery, no matter what it takes to do so!"

"Make sure you keep an eye on Spike." Pinkie Pie instructed her. "My Squink gives me the feeling he's going to be targeted again."

"I will speak with Queen Star Catcher about anything odd happening on Butterfly island." Wysteria told them. "Until we get to the bottom of this, say nothing to the other ponies."

"Not even to Spike?" Pinkie asked incredulously.

"Not Yet." Wtysteria replied. "I want to make sure something is actually wrong, before we worry our dragon."

"I am still amazed that any pony would try to hurt another pony." Pinkie Pie replied sadly.

Puzzlemint shook her mane. "Unfortunately Pinkie, it seems that there are ponies out there, who are willing to do just that."

Next up; journey to Unicornia!


	7. Chapter 7

_A True Rarity_

(Author's note; the events of this chapter take place around the G3 movie, 'the runaway rainbow')

"Sigh... can't these little ponies keep _anything _straight?"

It was mid afternoon at Celebration Castle, and Spike was going through the old archives of Ponyville that were kept there. The dragon had sequestered himself here since the accident on the coaster a few weeks ago, even ignoring the mares pleas to come out and help them to prepare for the rainbow celebration.

During that time, he had been studying long and hard at the books, learning the ins and outs of this crazy self-contained world. It was when he was studying a book on the workings of Unicornia, that he heard several ponies enter the castle.

"Spike? Spike Darling?" He heard Rainbow Dash's voice call out. "Are you here?"

The small dragon quickly hid, waiting until the mares who had come to see him came into his study. As Dash continued to call 'darling?', Spike quietly snuck up behind them.

"Yes?" He asked in a hushed tone, surprising the mares.

"AHHH!" The six of them gasped in shock. As they spun to face him, Spike saw it was Minty, Dash, and Pinkie Pie- along with Zipzee and two other Breezies- who had come to see him.

"I never get tired of that!" He giggled. They simply glared at him in annoyance , until he made a coy face and exclaimed. "Brilliant!" At which point they all burst out laughing.

"What can I do for you, my friends?" Spike asked politely, bowing.

"We have a visitor in Ponyville, who needs your Help." Rainbow Dash told him. But as the mares looked around the room, they noticed their companion was missing.

"Rarity? Where are you?" Minty asked, looking around.

"Hiding!" A voice from somewhere in the room replied.

Spike eyes went wide in shock. _Rarity?_ The dragon struggled to keep his composure, as he looked around the room for the source of the hidden voice. Of _course _there would be a Rarity namesake in this time period, he reasoned. Just as there was a Rainbow Dash and a Pinkie Pie. Though he wondered if this 'Rarity' was as similar to her ancestor as Pinkie Pie was, or if she was as different as the two Rainbow Dashes were to each other?

His answer came quickly, as a pink unicorn filly with a multicolored mane emerged from hiding in the closet. Immediately, he knew she was nothing like his Rarity- her carriage and demeanor told him that right away. But something of the glimmer in her blue eyes told him he was dealing with Rarity's descendant, as a bit of her passionate spirit shined through.

"My my, a little unicorn!" Spike exclaimed, acting surprised. He had not expected one of the members of the missing pony tribe to just turn up in Ponyville.

"Wow! So you're a dragon?" She asked him curiously.

"And you're a long way from home!" The dragon replied simply.

It was soon, that Spike learned, that Rarity was one of the rainbow princesses, whose annual magical ceremony maintained the existence of colors beneath the dome. Without their ceremony (signaled by three shooting stars the dome generated) the artificially-generated colors beneath the dome would disappear.

"You know where Unicornia is?" Rarity asked him eagerly, hoping Spike could lead her home.

The small dragon inwardly smiled. This was an opportunity Spike had been waiting for! Not only would he be able to make contact with the unicorn leaders, but he would also be able to win their favor by bringing their wayward princess home.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance!" Spike replied. Pulling out a map he had recently discovered among the castle's books, Spike pinpointed the location of the seven castles of Unicornia. The dragon guessed they had originally been put there to celebrate the elements of harmony, but the park designers must have thought family, music, and friendship would make better elements than the actual ones. But unlike the rest of the castles, Crystal Rainbow actually served a purpose in this contained world.

It wasn't long, then, before the nine of them set off towards Unicornia. The four ponies trotting along and chatting, while Spike lugged all the outfits that Rainbow Dash had packed along on a cart he was pulling. As they traveled, Spike began to notice that this Rarity was a very different pony from the one he had known and loved. Spoiled and selfish, she seemed only to think of herself.

"So I did kinda wreck a lotta property in Ponyville when I tried skating around, but it wasn't my fault!" Rarity told him, when the other ponies had trotted ahead. "It's all Minty's fault for offering to let me use the skates in the first place!"

"So you fell no sense of responsibility for the problem, even though you caused it?" Spike asked incredulously. "Even though you were the one who actually did the damage?"

"No, why should I?" Rarity asked unapologetically. "I'm just a little kid! It's up to adults to be responsible for me!"

Spike snorted at this little filly's unabashed arrogance, but said nothing. Rarity's immaturity was driven even further home, when the little filly almost got herself killed by a raging waterfall. The unicorn princess had foolishly run to play with some butterflies at the edge of a cliff, only to tumble over the edge and plunge into the raging river. Rainbow Dash and the others rushed to save her, and through their combined efforts they managed to stop her from going over the falls. But what was the response of the ungrateful unicorn whose life they had just worked so hard to save?

"Let's do that again!"

This child seemed to care little for others, Spike realized, and blamed every other pony for the problems that she herself had caused. Why, she even blamed her teacher -who was probably worried sick about her back in Unicornia- for not teaching her to use her magic wand properly! For it was while she had been playing around with the potent magical device, that she had accidentally teleported herself to the Breezie's home outside Ponyville!

_"How can this joke of a unicorn be descended from my Rarity?"_ The dragon thought to himself that night, as he curled up in his bedroll. _"Rarity was so sweet and kind... while this brat is so spoiled and selfish!"_But as he thought of the differences between other ponies of the past and their descendants, Spike realized that the apple can indeed fall very, very far from the tree...

That night, Spike dreamt of that very same past he had left behind...

_…he dreamt of Twilight Sparkle and his Rarity... only the lovely white unicorn was wering a golden crown, that matched the one on his own head. The two of them gently smiled at each other, as Princess Celestia materialized behind the two of them._

"Devoted Subjects! I am here to announce my sister and I shall be stepping down as the rulers of Equestria!" The white alicorn proclaimed. "And henceforth, the kingdom shall be ruled by this dragon, and his lovely unicorn consort!"

"Spike, this is incredible!" Twilight Sparkle whinnied, her eyes watering with the tears of a proud parent. "I can't believe you've come this far!"

"Oh, Spike... darling!" His Rarity smiled, nuzzling him. "I can't believe you did this all for me! You're simply wonderful!"

"Not as wonderful as you, my sweet!" The baby dragon replied, smiling at her.

"LONG LIKE QUEEN RARITY!" The crowd of ponies exclaimed. "LONG LIVE KING SPIKE!"

"In my queen and I's honor, I proclaim today Master Kengrowth Gilspottum Heathspike day!" He proclaimed, waving his scepter over his head.

Another cheer went up from the crowd of ponies assembled at Canterlot castle, as they stamped their hooves in applause.

"Thank you, that you! My loyal subjects!" Spike graciously bowed to the crowds. "Please, no bowing... okay, you may bow!"

He smiled, before turning back to his new queen. His lips drew near to Rarity's, but right before they could kiss...

"YOU MAJESTY!" Modern Rarity's voice called out, waking him from his slumber.

Spike grumbled, as he pulled himself out of his bedroll. Rarity was running around in a panic, reminding them that time was of the essence! There were four shooting stars that proceeded the rainbow ceremony, and the third one had just shot overhead. If the fourth star shot passed, and the ceremony wasn't complete...

"My colors!" Rainbow Dash Shrieked, looking at her reflection in the river. "My rainbow Colors!" The poor mare was close to hyperventilating, and it wasn't just because of her looks. Every pony present knew that if the ceremony wasn't completed, there would be no rainbows in the Ponyville region this year. The entire area would lose it's colors, and everything would be black and white.

But far worse was the prospect of know more rainbow berries, a major source of food for two of the three tribes. Both unicorns and earth ponies alike used the berries in their cooking and recipes. Without them, many ponies who lived under the dome would be left to starve to death! Even the tropical fruit of butterfly island wouldn't be enough to feed all three tribes!

All of the ponies who lived here would suffer... all because of one little filly's irresponsibility and immaturity.

As Spike followed the panicked unicorn through the forest, he came to a clearing where three adult unicorns stood. As he rustled through the bushes, the three of them stepped back nervously.

"I-is someone there?" The blue one asked in a panic.

It was then that Spike emerged from the bushes.

"Eeeyahhh!" They all yelled in surprise, causing spike to giggle.

"I never get tired of that!" He exclaimed.

Rarity soon came rushing up behind him, followed by the other mares. Introductions were quickly made, and Spike learned that the blue unicorn was named Whistle Wishes, and the yellow one Bright Sprightly. The Pink unicorn in the middle, Cheerilee, carried the name of Ponyville's long-gone elementary teacher (though he doubted she was descended from her, as Miss Cheerilee had mysteriously vanished decades before his sleep) still, there was something... familiar about the pink maned unicorn, who kept staring at the small dragon thoughtfully.

As the colors continued to vanish from everything, Rarity used her wand to summon the Crystal Carriage. It was a quaint looking chariot, made of the purest quartz crystal, and pulled by two large trained birds. Spike assumed it had been a ride in the amusement park, pulling the paying customers from one castle to the next. But now, it rushed the group back to Crystal Rainbow Castle... just in time to see the last star shoot overhead, and all the rainbow colors to vanish.

"The colors!"

"Make it stop!"

The others were quick to give up... but Rarity, of all ponies, pushed on to get them to restore the rainbow. Together, the four unicorns restored the colors to the Ponyville region, and the rainbow celebration went onward, lasting well into the night.

...

It was twilight, after most of the celebrations had died down, and several unicorns were busy cleaning up the decorations after the party. Spike stood at the window of Crystal Rainbow Castle, staring out at the stars and the quiet town below. Unicornia was a very different place the modern Ponyville, he mused; the large domed castle set high atop the mountain at the edge of the Ponyville region, surrounded by the small town filled with shops and homes. It was quite a sight from up here, and almost took Spike's breath away.

"There's just as much to see inside the castle as there is out, you know." Cheerilee trotted up behind him. "Like the echo hallway that repeats everything you say, or the Rainbow Door that leads to the bouncing balloon room."

"Indeed, Miss Cheerilee." The small dragon turned and bowed. "This is quite an amazing town you have here. I can only wonder at what the other six castle's of unicornia are like!"

"I'm afraid there aren't any other castles in Unicornia, Master Heathspike." Cheerilee shook her mane. "They were part of the park's in-story fiction. Rainbow Castle is the only one truly here."

"You know the truth about the park?" Spike asked in surprise. "Then... you must be the unicorn community's intelligent member!"

"Not only that, master Heathspike, but I am someone with a deep connection to you." The pink unicorn with the flower cutie mark smiled. "For I am Ponyville's direct descendant of Twilight Sparkle."

Spike stared at her for a moment, his jaw agape, before rushing up to give the pink unicorn a hug.

"I should have realized that glimmer in your eye looked farmiliar!" Spike exclaimed, his eyes tearing up. "And the fact you were the Princess's royal tutor!"

"Yes, Princess Rarity... descended from the harmony bearer of generosity." Cheerilee sighed. "She can be quite a hoof full sometimes!"

"I cannot believe that spoiled brat is descended from my Rarity!" Spike blurted out. "She is so childish, and selfish, and-"

"Of course she's childish, Spike! She's a child!" The pink unicorn replied defensively. "And she can be spoiled sometimes, but in the end, she means well!"

"Yes, I saw that when she learned her lesson when we were traveling, though I fear she will never be anything like the rarity I knew." Spike looked back up at Cheerilee. "Tell me, are the unicorns tried of being ponies in this gilded cage as much as the other two tribes are?"

"I'm actually tired of watching over an entire town of children, when I've already got a spoiled princess to look after." Cheerilee nodded. "It's time the unicorns return to Equestria, so you may tell your Kimono and Queen Star Catcher then I will join your alliance, to shatter the glass ceiling that holds us in!"

Behind the two of them, a hidden Bright Sprightly listened in on thier conversation, and sent a telepathic message through her horn.

_"Coconut Grove, tell the others we have a problem."_ The yellow unicorn narrowed her eyes. _"The dragon and his cohorts have rediscovered Unicornia..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_elementary, my dear Fiesta Flair!_

It was around noon, when Fiesta Flair got back to her home from her errands. Walking into her Spanish-styled white hacienda with the red tiled roof, the red maned pony removed her _mantilla_veil and mane comb, and collapsed into a chair in her living room in exhaustion.

The past week had been a pain in the flank for poor Fiesta, making the decorations for Ponyville's next celebration (Party preparation and planning was her special talent, after all!) With a sigh, Fiesta Flair looked around at her messy living space. She was usually so busy jumping from one party preparation to the next, the mare had little time to do simple things like sweep her patio, or wash the dishes.

Fiesta barely had time to catch her breath, before there was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Jes one second!" The frustrated pony pulled herself back to her hooves. "I'll be there _uno momento!_"

Trotting over the door, Fiesta opened it to find her friend Puzzlemint standing there.

"Fiesta! Jolly good to see you!" the detective mare said with a smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"Puzzlemint! _Mi amiga!_" Fiesta's exhausted frown quickly turned to a smile. "_Tan bueno verte! _Pleas, come in and have a seat!" Puzzlemint hugged her old friend, and they both trotted over to sit down.

Fiesta Flair had a strong friendship with the detective pony- the two mares were a little bit different from the other earth ponies in Ponyville. Both Puzzlement's parents and Fiesta Flair's _madre_ and _padre_had been ponies from far away lands, who ended up getting lost in the Ponyville region, and had decided to stay here. As a result, the two mares spoke and acted a bit differently than their friends, which had caused them to gravitate towards each other at an early age.

"So, what you need, _mi amiga_? Oh! let me guess, it's your daughter's birthday again!" Fiesta jumped excitedly. "Don worry, I can prepare the perfecto party for your little _hija!_ I suggest we stick our husbands at a table far away from de other ponies, though... you know what happen when those two eat too many burritos- _muy fétidas!_" The mare covered her nose with her hoof.

"No, I'm afraid I'm here for a much different purpose, Fiesta." Puzzlemint shook her mane. "I need your help with some detective work once again!"

"Oi, another mystery to solve! _impresionante!_" Fiesta ran and grabbed Puzzlemint's old deerstalker hat and bubble pipe, and put on the black derby she used to wear when the two would solve mysteries together. "I so loved when we solved the case of de missing cookies- I knew it was Minty who ate them when she was sleepwalking!"

"This mystery is a bit more serious, I'm afraid." Puzzlemint put the deerstalker on, then gazed through her magnifying glass with a pink bow tied on the handle. "For a crime most foul is afoot..."

"Okay, girls! Keep those streamers in the air!" Twinkle Twirl Yelled, keeping an eye on all of her students as they danced. Keep to the rhythm, and remember to kick HIGH!"

The seven ponies glided across the floor of Twinkle Twirl's dance studio, leaping and pirouetting gracefully in time to the music. Dancing and kicking across the floor- Apple Spice, Bow Lace, Moondreamer, Loop De La, Forsythia, Gem Blossom, and Desert Rose all moved in unison with their graceful teacher. As he watched, Spike could only marvel at the perfection of their dancing.

"So, Master Heathspike, what do you think of our routine?" Twinkle Twirl asked, smiling as she twirled past the small dragon, and spinning the streamers she was holding in her hooves.

"Simply divine, Miss twirl!" Spike complimented her enthusiastically. "Such beauty! Such magnificence! You certainly have the most talented group of Pony dancers this side of Equestria!"

After he and the others had returned from taking Rarity home, Twinkle Twirl had asked the dragon to personally come and review the dance she and her troupe were planning to do for the shimmering star festival. Spike had seemed to become the unofficial coordinator of all the festivals and parades that take place in Ponyville.

"Thank you so much, Spike!" Forsythia, the red maned mare with the yellow coat, commented. "We've been practicing long and hard on this routine since you left for unicornia!"

"I must say, all of that practice has made perfect!" Spike commented, as Forsythia quickly brought him a cup of hot coca and a plate of cookies. "Why thank you, my dear! But you really don't have to-"

"Oh, but I insist!" The red pony with the yellow flower cutie mark replied. "I just can't stand to see anybody not be taken care of!"

"That's what you get when your special talent is hospitality." Gem Blossom said with a laugh. "Always have to see to others comfort first! Not that that's a bad thing!"

Spike shook his head at the yellow pony with the Pink and orange mane. Her special talent seemed to be playing pranks and making jokes and sarcastic comments.. Her gold jewel and flower cutie mark did very little to indicate this.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Gem Blossom!" Coconut Cream chided her, trotting down off the stage. The white mare with the Pink and green mane had to step carefully to keep from tripping over her own hooves. "Thanks for the compliments, Spike! It makes all the hard work we put into practicing worthwhile!"

"Okay girls, that's a wrap!" Twinkle Twirl clapped her hooves together. "Makes sure to meet back here tomorrow at seven!"

"Hey girls, any of you want to join me for a slumber party tonight?" Moondreamer asked the rest of them. "Since we have to meet together here tomorrow anyway!"

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Bow Lace replied with a grin. "I'd love to spend the night at your place, Moon Dreamer!"

"I'd love to come too, Bow Lace." Desert Rose told the white pony with a light pink mane. "But I promised I'd help Daisyjo with the flowers in the castle gardens tomorrow!"

"Count me out, too!" Loop De La replied. "I promised Puzzlemint and Fiesta Flair I'd help them put the decorations up tonight!"

"Well, good luck everybody!" Spike waved to them, trotting out the door. "I'll see all of you at the festival tomorrow!"

...

"Excuse me, Señorita Puzzelmint... I don't mean to question you," Fiesta Flair asked the white pony in front of her. "But are you sure that this es de best way to uncover the culprits in the attack on the dragon Spike?"

"Blimey, Fiesta! They were the only ones in the park near the coaster that morning, before the accident occurred." The detective pony told her. "It's only logical to assume that they may have had a hand in these events!"

The two of them were in Fiesta's hacienda outside of town, sharing a pot of tea and talking about Puzzlemint's plans. Being an adventurous pony, the yellow mare had agreed to help the detective pony investigate the mysterious accident that had afflicted Spike.

"An' how are we going to check an' see what they know, por favor?" The yellow mare with the maracas cutie mark inquired, taking a sip of her tea. "Ask Loop De La while she helps us work?"

"There are other ways to gather information besides asking, my dear Fiesta." Puzzlemint replied, pouring herself another cup of tea. "We shall find out exactly what we want to know... without Loop De La even knowing what we're after!"

...

That evening, Loopy was up on a ladder in the town square, helping the two mystery mares put up the bows, ribbons and streamers on the streetlights and houses surrounding the square.

"So yeah, as I told you before... Bow Lace is such a total klutz!" Loop De La gossiped, as she tied a large ribbon into a bow. "When she's not bumping into Apple Spice and knocking her over, Apple Spice is bumping into her!",

"Blimey, Loop, that's so amazing!" Puzzlemint replied in surprise, while hanging a bunch of streamers. "But I had heard Coconut Grove was the one who was always tripping over her own hooves!"

"Naw, that's only off stage!" The pony dancer replied. "On stage, she turns into one of the most graceful dancers in Ponyville! Really strange, huh?"

"But still interesting to know, Senorita." Fiesta told her, as she pulled a pinata up in the center of the square. _"Muchas Gracias_for telling us!"

...

Next, Puzzlemint and Fiesta stopped off at Moondreamer's sleepover, and got an earful from the ponies there.

"So what no pony outside the dancing circle knows..." Moondreaner gossiped, as she put Fiesta and Puzzlemint's manes up in curlers. "...is that Coconut Cream gets seasick on the roller coaster!"

"Really? I never knew dat!" Fiesta replied in surprise. "But how can she dance so gracefully, if she can't handle moving aroun so much?"

"She's just good at what she does, I guess!" Bow Lace replied, as she put a mud mask on the two visiting mares. "But did you know Wysteria, even though she loves flowers, is actually horrible at gardening?"

"What? The princess cannot garden?" Puzzemint asked in shock. "Get out of here!"

"It's true! She's good at planning a garden, and organizing the spring fancy parade. But when it comes to the actual gardening work, she's terrible!" Moondreamer added. "She has to have Daisyjo and Desert Rose do all the actual digging and planting for her- that's why Desert Rose says she's better off sitting on her flank and doing nothing as princess!"

"_Muchas gracias_, girls, we really appreciate de info!" Fiesta told them, as the other two mares finished thier makeovers. "We sure glad we came here to talk to you!"

...

It was a short time later, that the two mares got even more info when they went to help Aplle Spice, at her orchard on Butterfly island.

"Wow, it's amazing de Pegasus ponies let you keep dis place on de island!" Fiesta commented, as she bucked several apples off a tree. "Dey usually _muy tímido_about having other kinds of ponies live or work here!"

"I give them a cut of the apples, to make apple ice cream cobblers with." Apple Spice bucked one of the trees. "And I want to thank you two for your help!"

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" Puzzlemint replied, picking up a bucket of apples with her hooves. "We are just glad to lend a helping hoof!"

After things had fallen quiet for a bit, Apple Spice tried to strike up a conversation again.

"Say, did you two hear about the two of Gem Blossom's practical joke that backfired?" The yellow earth pony asked. "It caused a bit of a stir at Twinkle Twirl's studio!"

"Really?" Fiesta asked, shaking her mane. "Tell us what happened, _por favor_?"

"About a year ago, Cloud Climber was the first Pegasus to try out of the dance studio." Apple Spice lowered her voice. "Skywishes was helping her do a dance routine to impress Twinkle Twirl, when Gem Blossom thought it would be funny to grease the floor with rainbow berry juice!"

"Blimey, how gross!" Puzzlemint replied. "That stuff becomes super-slippery when it dries!"

"Yep, and when those two tried to recreate the 'dancing in the clouds' routine from the last frendship ball, they ended up slipping and sliding all over the stage, from one end to the other!" Apple Spice had to stifle a giggle. "Twinkle Twirl took the whole thing in stride. But Skywishes and Cloud Climber were so upset, they quit the dance school altogether!"

"Interesting... thank you very much, Apple Spice." Puzzlemint said with a grin. "You've been more helpful than you realize..."

...

"Oi! Quite a lot of clues we gathered today Puzzlement, _si?_" Fiesta asked, as the two trotted down main street adjusted the black derby she was wearing.

"Indeed, I believe with just a little more information , and we will be able to lay the mystery of Spike's assailant to rest!" Puzzemnt puffed on her bubble pipe.

"_Muy bien,_Puzzelmint, is good we are so close to de answer!" Fiesta shook her mane in worry. "For I'm afraid we let that fiend run free for too much longer, 'an we'll be laying Senior Spike to rest..."


	9. Chapter 9

_the core problem_

The hour had grown late in Ponyville, when Spike had called all of his fellow 'liberators' together for a meeting at Kimono's home outside of town. Many equines had come, and they were all currently seated on satin cushions, while Kimono poured them each a warm cup of tea. The oriental pony was, after all, the most generous of hosts. And she would let no pony under her roof go unserved.

"I am so very pleased, that we have been able to draw so many allies to our cause!" Spike said proudly, puffing his reptilian chest out. "But tell me... are there any other communities beneath the dome, who might lend us their aid?"

"There is a reclusive community of elves that live to the extreme northern tip of the dome!" Storybelle offered, sipping her tea. "They are led by an obese bearded elf in a red suit, and give gifts to the Ponyville ponies every hearth's warming eve... which they call Christmas!"

"But I've heard that the elves are very, very secretive, and don't communicate with any of the pony tribes at all!" Kimono added, setting the kettle of tea she was holding down. "They are not very fond of strangers, and Minty is the only pony to even have had something close to contact with them."

"Then I fear we can't count on their help, Kimono." Zipzee added, buzzing around the room. "Isn't there another creature that dwells beneath the dome?"

"Well, there are unicorn tales of a mean looking young goblin, who dwells under the Butterbrook bridge." Cheerilee shivered, recalling the story from her own youth. "His name is Beezin, and he gobbles up ponies who pass over the bridge without paying him a tribute!"

"No offense Cheerilee, but I'm afraid we don't have time to waste on filly tales!" Starsong flittered her wings in annoyance. "We need to come up with a solution to getting out of the dome, here and now, for _ponies_ by _ponies_."

All of the others winced at the flutter pony's emphasis on that word, well aware of the inherent prejudice the flutters had against other races.

"I believe my subjects and I may have found a solution." Starcatcher added, elegantly sipping her tea. "We have found weak points in the dome's upper sections- the points where the magic field surrounding the region come together."

"How on earth did you find them?" Cheerilee asked, surprised. "I thought Pegasus had no magic!"

"We still retain a bit of the weather magic our ancestors once had." The queen of Butterfly island replied. "The atmosphere at those points are a little less natural- a little more stale, if you will, than the other areas in the upper dome."

"Hmm, if we unicorns could get up there, and apply our magic to the dome's interior..." Cheerilee replied thoughtfully. "We may be able to bring the whole thing down!"

"That's a splendid idea, Cheerilee! A very brillant and clever plan!" Spike told her enthusiastically. "If we all work together, we can be out of our glass prison within a month!"

"Say, Cheerilee, I've heard you had a daughter, named Twilight Twinkle." Storybelle added. "Why don't you have her lead the unicorns in their mission to destroy the barrier?"

"Ummmm... I really don't think my daughter is best qualified for this job!" Cherilee replied nervously, her eyes darting around the room. "Trust me, magic isn't exactly her strongest suit!"

"Really? Why is that?" Stasong asked, pressing the issue. "I have heard from the other unicorns that nobody ever sees Twilight Twinkle around Unicornia. I've even heard she only comes out at midnight to watch the fireflies dance."

"Leave her alone, Starsong! Cheerilee and her daughter probably have their reasons!" Starcatcher chided. "It's not like Cheerilee's daughter is some other kind of pony or something!"

Cheerilee seemed to go completely pale at that, but Kimono quickly intervened. "All right, that's enough for this week! We'll continue this next week, at Storybelle's house!"

All of the ponies said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

"Hey Starsong, want to come back to the story loft with me?" Storybelle asked the flutter pony. "We could read some books together!"

"Nah, I'll see you later, Storybelle!" Starsong waved to the earth mare as she fluttered off. "I need to go get the dancing shoes I left at Pinkie Pie's house the other day!"

"Fare you well, Starcatcher!" Kimono bowed to the graceful Pegasus, as she flew home. "May your trip back to butterfly island be free of incident!"

"Thank you, my good Kimono!" Starcatcher nodded towards the wise earth pony. "May your life be happy and rewarding, until we meet again!"

As Cheerilee trotted out the door, Spike ran to catch up to her.

"Ah! Miss Cheerilee! You are so very far away from Unicornia, and so late at night!" The dragon bowed to her. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you home?"

"Why thank you, my good Master Heathspike!" The unicorn replied with a laugh. "I would most certainly enjoy the company!" The two left Kimono's house, and started off down the road together.

"So, I hear things are really happening in Ponyville!" Cheerilee asked Spike. "During her visit to Unicornia, Rainbow Dash told me you were able to get two shy earth ponies to come out of there shells... so to speak."

"Why, yes! Toola Roola, the town Painter, and her best friend, Scootaloo. They spent very little time with the other ponies." Spike responded, a smile beaming across his face. "But I was able to get them to start talking to Rainbow Dash, Starsong, and Pinkie Pie. Now they've opened up, and started being more friendly to other ponies!"

Cheerilee nodded. "We have a unicorn in town, named Sweetie Bell, who befriended Rainbow Dash during her visit to Unicornia. Now, wants to move to Ponyville to be closer to her new earth pony friends."

"My word! Those ponies are always doing things together now!" Spike Laughed. "In fact, one could almost call them a core six!"

As the two were talking, they failed to notice two unicorns perched on the ridge above them, watching carefully.

"Here comes Spike and Cheerilee, done with their meeting!" Bright Sprightly Snorted, eyeing the two angrily.

"Remember, we only want to hit the dragon!" Garden Wishes growled, aiming her horn. "Try not to hit Cheerilee, if you can avoid it!"

"I don't see why I should go out of my way not to!" Bright Sprightly growled back. "She annoys me to no end, with her inability to keep Princess Spoiled Brat in check!"

"Well... at least make it look like an accident!" Garden Wishes whispered back.

The two Charged up their horns, and took aim at the unsuspecting dragon.

It was then, that a blue Pegasus came galloping up the road very quickly, stopping in front of the Dragon and the unicorn.

"Oh! Spike, Darling- there you are!" The earth pony fashionista grinned. "I was thinking of having a fashion party, and I was wondering if you had any idea what the theme should b-"

FSHOOM! The two unicorns suddenly fired two beams at Spike... but the unexpected arrival of the earth pony had thrown their aim off. One beam struck Cheerilee dead center, while the other hit Rainbow Dash.

"AIEEEEEE!" Both of them screamed in pain, and collapsing to the ground.

"Dash! Cheerilee!" Spike rushed over to their sides. "Are you all right?"

"Oh no! We hit the mares!" Bright Sprightly yelled in a panic.

"Let's make a run for it!" Garden wishes exclaimed, as the two galloped away before Spike could see them.

"Oh, Spike! What happened?" Rainbow Dash woke up, and shook her mane in confusion. "What happened to- wait, my voice! What's happened to my voice?"

As soon as the blue earth mare had opened her mouth, Spike was shocked. Dash's accent and her 'darling exclamation were suddenly gone, and her voice had become a high pitched squeak!

"Rainbow Dash! Oh no!" The dragon panicked. "You must have been hit by a unicorn spell!"

Spike looked around, hoping to spot the unicorn who had cast the spell that scrambled the speech center of Dash's brain, but the dragon saw no sign of anypony.

"CHERILEE!" Rainbow Dash suddenly let out a shriek. "What happened to you!"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you..." But as the unicorn pulled herself back up to her hooves, she discovered that more than just her voice had changed. "My-my horn! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HORN!"

As the two ponies started to cry, a bewildered Spike just stood there, speechless. Dash's voice changed, Cheerilee turned into an earth pony... who could have been behind this madness?

"Oh no! Losing your horn!" Rainbow Dash said in a panic, as she and Spike helped the disoriented Cherrilee up. "Oh, you and your husband and daughter just have to come and stay with us in Ponyville, until we get this all figured out!"

_"Hm, seems like these two are helping each other cope well enough"_ Spike mused, forming coherent thoughts again. _"But it looks to me like the Ponyville core six, just may have become the core seven..."_

**_Ponyville..._**

"This is terrible, Wysteria!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to her princess. "Just as Puzzlemint has informed us she's ready to identify the two earth pony culprits, two unicorns hurt Cheerilee and Rainbow Dash! Pony has NEVER hurt pony before!"

"They were aiming for Spike, I'm sure of it!" Wysteria replied, pacing back and forth in the main hall of celebration castle. "But this proves that they are perfectly willing to hurt their own kind, in order to get at our dragon friend."

"As per your orders, I've given Cheerilee a house to live in here in Ponyville, for as long as she wants to stay." Pinkie Pie informed her. "And I've received word from Unicornia that Lily Lightly will be taking over Cheerilee's duties as Rarity's royal advisor."

"And what of the two unicorn traitors?" Wysteria asked. "Have they been identified yet?"

"Lily believes them to be Garden Wishes and Bright Sprightly, as they were the only two unicorns totally unaccounted for that day." Pinkie Pie responded. "And judging from the direction the beams hit the two mares from, the they must have fled to the southwest."

"The only thing that direction is Butterbrook bridge." Wysteria shook her mane ruefully. "And if they went that way, a worse fate than anything we would even dream of doing awaits them..."

**_elsewhere..._**

"It's okay, Bright Sprightly." Garden Wishes gasped for breath. "I think we got away from them!"

The two unicorns stopped on the Butterbrook bridge, both exhausted from galloping. It was evening by the time the two decided to rest for a moment.

"The others are not going to like this!" Bright Sprightly wheezed. "We were supposed to mess the dragon up!"

"We'll get another chance, don't you worry!" Garden Wishes snorted, finally getting her breath back. "Besides, those two earth pony dancers failed to hurt him on the roller coaster already, didn't they?"

"We need to get back to Unicornia, now!" Bright Sprightly replied. "And warn the others what has occurred!"

"Well, well well... what have we here?" A sinister sounding voice rasped. "Two little lost ponies... who have stumbled onto my bridge!"

A hideous, green humanoid form slithered up from beneath the bridge- long, sharp fangs, and yellow glowing eyes glaring at them. The two unicorns, still too exhausted to use their limited repertoire of magic, quivered in fear.

"W-what is that?" Garden Wishes asked, terrified.

"I-it's Beezin!" Bright Sprightly whinnied in a panic. "He's real!"

"You unicorns have nothing to pay me tribute, I see!" The goblin, clad in tattered rags and wreaking with the stench of unwashed filth, extended a green bony hand. Fingers with long, uncut fingernails wore several gaudy rings- tributes from Ponies who had survived him, no doubt. "It's just as well... seeing as I was hungry tonight, anyway!"

The two unicorns screams echoed throughout the Ponyville region that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cracking the case_

_Canterlot Valley, outside the dome..._

The evening sun was setting over the Equestrian capital of Canterlot, causing the city's shopkeepers to close up for the night... and the tavern owners to open. Most respectable ponies were clearing off the streets, and mothers were tucking their foals in for the night. It was the kind of night the pony poets wrote words of romance about. But far up in the tower of Canterlot Castle sat a mare who could draw no joy from the night that was just beginning around her...

...for she was not the one who had crafted this very night...

Princess Luna, the sole ruler of the principality of Equestria, stared up at the evening sky in sadness. Hanging above her was a moon that orbited naturally around the planet, sharing the sky with stars that shined naturally from billions of miles away. The natural laws of science now held sway in a sky that was once her own, leaving the alicorn powerless to do anything, except observe the night sky above her.

"Oh, sister... it doth sadden us that mother nature is so much greater a craftspony than we."

Fifty years. It had been fifty long years since nature had returned to controlling the sky and weather, and Ponykind had still not recovered from the sudden inability to shape their own environment. The Princess still remembered that dark day, when the sun rose on it's own, without Celestia. She remembered the cries of agony from her subjects all over the kingdom, as the true sun shined forth and burned their retinas for the first time in a thousand years. And she remembered the powerlessness she felt as many of them went blind from the experience.

"We did fail them, Celestia." Luna tried to hold back tears. "They looked to us for leadership and comfort, when the world did change. And we failed them miserably."

By that afternoon the reports had begun pouring in from Cloudsdale- the city was breaking up, dissipating into the normal clouds that filled the sky. The natural weather over the everfree forest quickly spread to the rest of the planet like a virus, and the Pegasus all over the kingdom found themselves unable to shape the clouds or affect the weather. Over the next several months, the number of Pegasus suicides had skyrocketed into the thousands, a depression among a species of Pony that now felt they had no purpose, no reason for living.

_"What good are we to Equestria now, my princess?" A weeping Pegasus mare had once asked her. "Unicorns can still do magic, earth ponies are still tuned to the soil... but we are nothing but pony-birds now! Totally useless!"_

But as saddening as these events were to Luna, the worst shock was to come to her that very night. A moon rose in the sky, that was not the magically constructed one she controlled. No, it was that ugly, crater-filled rock that her mother told her existed out beyond the atmosphere. Try as she might, not a star in the sky would even twinkle at her command. Her domain, her special talent, had been taken away by a force greater than she ever would be.

"But this isn't the first time we failed our subjects... was it, sister?" Luna finally let a tear roll down her cheek. "We failed the citizens of Ponyville a hundred and fifty years ago."

Luna looked down off the mountainside, towards the massive black dome that covered nearly a third of the Equestria valley. To the princess's eyes, it resembled an ugly, malformed blotch upon the landscape. A infections growth on the beautiful valley floor. This evil scar was a reminder... a memento of how she and her sister had allowed politicians to close off Ponyville and the surrounding area, out of fear that the plague would spread.

"The plague could endanger our subjects, they said." Luna spat, mocking their tone. "It could render all of ponykind childlike idiots, they said!"

It was only in the last few years, that Luna began to question her and Celestia's decision. Could something have been done to help the infected Ponies in Ponyville? Did she and her sister do enough to try and cure the plague, before condemning the inhabitants of the Harmony Bearer's hometown to an eternity of stupidity?

All of the Ponies involved with that stupid theme park project were long dead, and the court's unicorn medics believed the Plague had burned itself out long ago. She could easily order the dome brought down with little complaint from the populace, but Luna feared what she might find under there. Were a bunch of childlike, mentally deficient ponies waiting beneath the dome? Luna did not want to have to put down any degenerate ponies who might be a threat to the rest of Equestria!

"Oh Sister, we know not what to do!" Luna told the picture of Celestia on her mantle. "How we wish thee were still here to advise me!"

"Princess Luna! Princess Luna!" A Pegasus guard came galloping in, nearly out of breath. "The Pony Republic is under attack! Tirek's goblin hordes are tearing their armies to shreds!"

"What? How did he breach their defenses?" Luna asked in shock. "How are the earth ponies holding up?"

"Coltonville and the frontier towns have been totally destroyed!" The guard replied. "The dark lord will be in the capital in a matter of hours!"

"The Republic are our most powerful allies on the continent of Ponyland! If they fall, only we and Dream Valley will remain! " Luna replied. "Ready six battalions of our best Pegasus! We fly to thier aid at once!"

The Pegasus saluted, and galloped out of the room. Looking back at the dome, Princess Luna frowned.

"We are truly sorry, sister." Luna whinnied sadly. "But the question of Ponyville will have to wait!"

_Within the dome..._

It was mid afternoon at the Ponyville beach, and several ponies were at play there. It was shortly after noon, however, when two mares came trotting up to Skywishes, interrupting her about an important matter.

"Skywishes, could we have a word with you, please?"

The mare with the kite cutie mark, who was busy repairing a broken kite string, looked up to see Puzzlemint and Fiesta Flair standing in front of her.

"Oh hey girls! Just give me a minute, ok?" The smiling pony replied. "I need to fix this string on Apple Spice's kite."

"You know _seniorita_, it's funny you mention Apple Spice." Fiesta replied calmly. "She was in Twinkle Twirl's dance troupe, de one you were kicked out of, _Si?_."

"W-what of it?" The earth mare whinnied nervously, sweat trickling down her mane. "I don't care what Twinkle Twirl's dumb old dance troupe does!"

"Blimey, you know what the one mistake a would be assassin could make, Miss Skywishes?" Puzzlemint smirked, staring at Skywishes through her magnifying glass. "Trying to get back at ponies she was angry at by framing them for the death of her target."

"Which iz exactly what you did with making sure the dancers were on site when you and your partner rigged de coaster, _seniorita_."

Skywishes's eyes darted around nervously, and she put her face her her hooves and looked like she was about to cry. But suddenly, the earth mare charged straight at the two detective ponies, knocking them to the ground.

"You two ignorant mares!" She screamed, as she turned and galloped away. "That dragon will kill us all!"

"After her!" Puzzlemint called, and she and Fiesta followed in hot pursuit.

As the ran near the beach, Sunny Daze and Sparkle Works saw them, as they were waxing thier surf boards.

"Hey, what're you dudettes doing?" Sunny asked in surprise, as the two friends galloped out in front of the fleeing Skywishes. "This some kind of new game?"

"Sunny! She's the one who rigged the coaster!" Puzzlemint yelled. "She tried to kill Spike!"

Sunny Daze looked at Skywishes, the sweet and kind pony she had known her whole life, not wanting to believe it was true. But as soon as she saw the flash of guilt in the mares eyes, Sunny's Daze's face contorted into a look of rage.

"HOW COULD YOU!" The beach pony screamed in anger, spinning around and horse-kicking Skywishes back against the beach's boardwalk rail. "YOU TRIED TO KILL A FRIEND! YOU'VE BETRAYED EVERYTHING IT MEANS TO BE A PONY!"

Sunny tried to charge at Skywishes again, but another mare rammed her from behind, surprising Sunny Daze, and knocking her out.

"Et tu, Sparkleworks?" Puzzlemint shook her mane, as the other mare helped skywishes up. "I can't say I'm surprised, really."

"_Que?_ Spakleworks?" Fiesta snorted in surprise. "Why you... you _traidor podrido!_

"How do you think she knew how to sabotage the coaster? And who do ya think convinced Spike to ride?" The two detectives thought they had the two mares, but Sparkleworks suddenly threw something down, and there was a large puff of smoke. "Later, losers!"

"Hey!" Fiesta asked angrily, looking around. ""Whered dey go?"

"It doesn't matter now!" Puzzlemint snorted angrily. "Just help me get Sunny up, and let's get back to celebration castle!"

...

"Skywishes..." Star Catcher said in shock, shaking her mane sadly. "The very pony who brought our tribes together in the first place... I just can't believe it!"

"I wish it weren't true." Princess Wysteria replied, looking at the two community leaders who had come to see her. "Skywishes has a lot of earth pony friends this betrayal deeply."

"Blimey, Sparklework's betrayal was just as bad."

"What of the Pegasus traitor?" Lily Light asked, trying to be sensitive, but at the same time keep things on task.

"Cloud Climber has disappeared." Star Catcher told them. "I have as many Pegasus as I can spare out looking for her."

"This conspiracy goes deeper than any of us realize." Wysteria looked at the other two seriously. "Anything suspicious you two see in your communities, please inform me at once, all right?"

"Understood." The other three leaders agreed in unison. Star Catcher did not mention, however, that _another_ world-altering conspiracy was going on behind the earth pony princess's back, and she was a part of it!

"Let us hope we can capture all of these would be- assailants, before they seriously hurt somebody." The queen of butterfly island added nervously.

...

"We have to get that blasted dragon, _now!_" Skywishes yelled angrily, string at the other four mares who had reluctantly agreed to meet them. "He is a threat to all that we hold dear!"

"If he breaches the dome, it will awaken Twinkle Wish- the park's backup maintenance magic construct." Sparkleworks added. "And you ALL know what that means..."

"We don't need those tiny terrors running loose in Ponyville." The first Pegasus shuddered. "Those... those unspeakable creatures will overrun and destroy our misguided friends, before they even have a chance to fight back,."

All of the ponies present shivered at the thought of the miniature, pony-like horrors that Twinkle Wish would unleash. These six, along with the two dead unicorns, were the descendants of the investor ponies, who stayed behind to watch over the park. The tales passed down from each generation of their families to the next, about the park's darkest secret... they were too terrifying to even speak aloud!

"It was Twinkle Wishes' duty to make sure that there were always ponies to greet guests that came to the park ." The two Breezies said in unison, reminding the others of what was at stake. "If there was something that would allow the Town's population of Ponies to freely leave... then that magic construct would make 'ponies' to first eliminate them, then replace them."

"Then let us lake one for last opportunity to try and make sure that does not occur." Cloud Climber finished. "We must stop their foolish plans to bring down the barrier! For if the dragon and the 'smart' ponies succeed, then this tiny world, as we know it, shall end forever."


	11. Chapter 11

_Rise and Fall-_

"All right, girls!" Lily Lightly exclaimed, looking up towards the two winged ponies. "Take my unicorns up to the top of the dome!"

Thistle Whistle and Coconut Grove nodded, and slowly lifted the two horned ponies into the air. Carrying the unicorns in two sling harnesses, the Pegasus rose high above the clouds, where blasts from the unicorn's horns struck the key points of the barrier.

"I hope this works, Starcatcher." Lilly Lightly told the Pegasus beside her nervously. "That dome is so high up there, those four ponies could easily hurt themselves."

"It will work, Lilly!" The queen of butterfly island replied. "If Spike's calculations are correct, this could be our ticket to freedom!"

As the two pony leaders looked back up at the sky, they failed to notice the small cracks forming along the dome's interior…

…

Meanwhile, a discussion of some importance was occurring at Breezie Blossom. It was a debate between the three leaders of the miniature equines, over the recent turmoil in Ponyville.

"Zipzee, this situation is getting serious!" Tralala told her friend. "The ponies have no idea the trouble they are about to unleash!"

"Who cares what kind of conundrum the ponies get themselves into, Tralala!" Tiddlywink replied nonchalantly. "What concern is it of ours if they are in peril?"

Zipzee couldn't believe her ears! Were these the friends she had known her entire life? They had always seemed to care about their pony friends, why the sudden lack of concern.

"Girls, anything that affects the ponies, affects us too!" The leader of the Breezies replied. "Can't you see we have to be worried about what happens to them?"

"Oh, we have to be worried about the ponies, all right." Tralala agreed. "Because there is more going on here than you realize."

"Wait…" Zipzee replied, her eyes darting back and forth between the two nervously. "What exactly are you two talking about?"

The two Breezies looked at each other guiltily. "We were involved in the anti- Spike plot."

"You WHAT?" Zipzee sputtered out, her eyes going wide. "How could you! HOW DARE YOU?"

"We were only trying to protect our home!" Tralala protested. "Spike's plan to break the dome open would destroy us all?"

"What?" The now angry Zipzee snorted. "Why would that happen?"

"Sit down, Zipzee." The two other Breezies replied in unison, lowering their heads. "We'll tell you everything..."

...

In the Celebrations Castle throne room, Princess Wysteria was consulting with Pinkie, Puzzlemint, and Sorybelle, over the recent events of the past few weeks.

"We have rooted out two of the culprits now, Princess. Though we have not yet discovered the motive." Puzzlemint told Wysteria. "We will need to question one of them, if we are to get any awnsers."

"And what of Spike?" The Princess asked. "Is he being kept safe?"

"Spike is currently with Rainbow Dash at the Ponyville clinic." The chancellor told her. "Lily sent two unicorns to treat Dash and Cheerilee for their... recent affliction."

"I see." Wysteria replied, thinking to herslf. "And Storybelle, you told me you have something to report on these matters?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The troubled library mare replied. "Kimono and I found a book, that talks about the magic failsafe in place to prevent anyone from ever leaving the Ponyville region. It mentions an entity called Twinkle Wish, but says very little about it."

"Did someone try to leave the Ponyville region? Was it Spike?" Princess Wysteria's ears perked up. "Storybelle, what is going on here?"

The library mare said nothing, and merely looked away. Finally, she replied. "All right, I guess it's time to come clean..."

"I think I can also explain, your highness." It was then, that Zipzee, Tralala, and Tiddlywink flew into the room, and landed on the throne's arm rest.

"Zipzee? What do you know about this?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"It's a looong story..." Zipzee replied.

What followed was a careful, long-winded explanation of the details of the plots and schemes of both sides. Wysteria and Puzzlemint asked questions here and there, and seemed to get angrier and angrier as the explanations went on. Finally, when both sides had told their whole story, Wysteria slammed her hoof down in anger.

"You foolish, foolish ponies!" She snorted loudly. "Both of our little secret groups have put us all in danger!"

"But it was Spike who-!" Tralala raised her voice in protest.

"Spike is a dragon! You know thier personalities from our dealings with Whimsy Weatherbee, that female dragon in the mountains! His own draconic nature dictated his actions!" Wysteria gestured away from the throne. "But the rest of you are ponies! You should have known better!"

"Princess, if what they say about the 'protocol' is true, we need to get you out of here!" Pinkie insisted. "Puzzlemint, you and Fiesta escort her out of town at once! Storybelle, you and I shall quietly begin evacuating the other ponies!"

Storybelle nodded. "Let us pray we are not too late..."

...

At the same time, two unicorns finished working on Cherrilee and Rainbow Dash, their horns glowing as they put the final touches on their handiwork.

"Oh, Darling! It is soooo good to be back to our old selves again!" Rainbow Dash commented, speaking in her old accent and voice once more. "You look so much better with your unicorn horn!"

"I didn't think that spell would last more than a few weeks." Cheerilee said with a sigh, her old voice having returned, as well. "My horn really didn't go anywhere, the spell just gave me an appearance of an earth pony. Actually changing one type of pony into another permanently is far to powerful a spell for even the strongest unicorns to cast!"

"Still the parties we had over the past few weeks were simply splendid, darling!" Rainbow Dash added. "The seven of us will always be friends now!"

"I am pleased to see the two of you back to your old selves!" Spike declared, having watched the whole procedure. "But it still leaves me to wonder where the conspirators have gone, and when they will strike next!"

"I have no idea, Spike!" Cheerilee replied. "But once I get back to Unicornia, I'll start a unicorn investigation at once!"

"But will that help, darling?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It seems we're fighting against hopeless odds, trying to hold back an ocean of troubles!"

"It kind of reminds me of the time I stuck my finger into that leaking dam-" Spike started. "No, wait... that was the boy in the story..."

Both Cheerilee and Dash chuckled- Spike's forgetful storytelling was one of his most endearing qualities!

"I still can't believe our Skywishes and Sunny Days were involved in that whole sordid mess, darling!" Rainbow Dash shook her mane sadly. "There has to be some reason they would help those uncouth savages!"

"I don't know your friends well enough to judge what they are like, Rainbow Dash." Cheerilee snorted. "But for their sake, I certainly hope you're right..."

...

Far below the walls of Celebration castle, the four remaining conspirators met within a secret room. It was the old control room for the theme park. Built almost fifty years before the park's closure, it was a high tech room filled with buttons, switches, and monitors that displayed what was going on in every portion of the park.

The chamber, the conspirators believed, was mostly unknown to the other ponies in the park... save those families descended from the owners. It was from here that the conspirators usually observed and monitored what transpired, and plotted and schemed to keep things going their way. But right now, one of their number was currently disagreeing with the rest.

"Come now, Skywishes!" Sparkleworks told her, as the other mare looked away angrily. "You know we're in the right!"

"I know no such thing, your dirty traitor!" Skywishes replied bitterly. "The only reason I'm helping all of you is because you forced me to!"

"Oh, don't be so bitter, Skywishes!" Cloud Climber replied, trotting into the room. "So long as you cooperate with us, we won't activate the park's destruct sequence for Butterfly island, and all of your Pegasus friends will be safe!"

"But you're a Pegasus pony, too!" Skywishes whinnied bitterly, "How can you betray your own tribe?"

"If it means sacrificing them for the greater good, then so be it!" The Pegasus snorted. "Anything to prevent Twinkle Wish from awakening!"

"All of our sacrifices might have been for naught..." Another flying pony replied, flapping into the room. "I have learned that Tiddlywink and Tralala have ratted us out to Zipzee!"

"What!" Sparkleworks whinnied in shock. "How could they? Why-?"

"Apparently, they thought their friendships were more important to them than your agenda." Skywishes laughed bitterly. "All those schemes, forcing me to betray my friends...it all came to nothing in the end! I only hope my friends can forgive me for what I've done when I tell them!"

Sparkleworks ran to a control console. "Tell them, and I'll hit the button to destroy Butterfly Island!"

"Forget it, Sparkleworks! We've got bigger problems than Spike or our secrecy at this point!" The other flying pony- Starsong- replied, as she emerged from the shadows. "I had hoped, that my presence among Spike's little group would slow their plans down, but it is too late! The dome is cracking, and Twinkle Wish is about to awaken!"

"Then... then we're all doomed!" Sparkleworks replied bitterly, as she collapsed to her knees.

...

It was afternoon in Ponyville, when all of the Ponies who were out and about saw a strange star rise into the air from somewhere within the castle, and hover over Ponyville. besides it being strange that a star that big was out during the day, it was also odd that the star seemed to have a _face..._

"What is that thing?" Cotton Candy asked. "One of Razaroo's birthday decorations?"

"I dunno." Minty replied, looking up at the star. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"TWINKLE WISH PROGRAM INITIATED!" The massive star boomed out. "PROTOCOL 3.5 ACTIVATED!"

It was at that point, that Spike and Rainbow Dash came running out of the clinic, and saw the star floating high in the air.

"Protocol 3.5?" Spike asked in confusion. "What is -"

"Darling, LOOK!" Rainbow Dash screamed in terror.

All around them, the very ground itself seemed to tear open. From beneath the surface, these... _things_crawled their way up through the soil. They looked like ponies, but had horrifically small bodies, and terrifyingly large eyes. The sickeningly cute monstrosities crawled froth from their holes, as the ground sealed up behind them.

"Look, Dash!" Spike yelled in horror. "T-that one looks just like you!"

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash!" The little abomination declared. "And I love to dress up!"

"A-and that one looks like Cheerilee without her horn!" Dash replied in terror. "And that one looks like Scootaloo, darling!"

"Hi! I'm Cheerilee!" The Pink one squealed. "And this is my sister, Scootaloo!"

"They-they must be magical constructs of some sort! Copies of al the ponies in Ponyville!" Spike realized." But what are they going to do?"

For a moment, they all stared at each other... the ponies of Ponyville, and their weird, miniature doppelgangers. It seemed like, for a second, that both sides would stare at each other silently for an eternity...

...until the little monsters attacked.

"Aieeeee!" One pony shrieked, as a swarm of the miniature horrors dragged a mare to the ground... and proceeded to tear her body limb from limb.

"They're cannibals!" Minty shrieked in terror. "Run for it!"

Every pony in town fled from thier homes and shops, running as fast as they could from the tiny monstrosities. Although the evacutaion Wysteria had ordered was quietly underway, many ponies simply ran in every direction to get out of town.

"Keep running! Yes Yes Yes!" Razaroo yelled, looking back at the town. "They are not following us!"

The rest of the ponies looked back, and sure enough, the little terrors stopped following at the outskirts of town, happily devouring the dozen or so mares and stallions they had managed to catch before the others had fled.

It was then that Wysteria, Puzzlemint, and Fiesta, who had all fled town earlier, trotted up to all of the others.

"Is everybody all right?" Wysteria asked her subjects. "Pinkie Pie, are all of the Ponyville ponies accounted for?"

It was several minutes and a headcount later, that Pinkie Pie replied. "Most of us made it out ok, Princess... but we did lose a few!"

"Oh no!" Our friends!" Minty burst into tears, and collapsed to the ground.

"We have to make for Unicornia, Rarity will give us refuge there." Wysteria replied bitterly. "Sunny Daze, Puzzlemint... take the lead."

"Our homes..." Razaroo lamented. "Our lives..."

"_muy mal..._" Fiesta Flair agreed.

"Great Celestia..." Spike whispered, still reeling in shock. "What have I done?"


	12. Chapter 12

Convergence

It was mid afternoon, when all of the refugees came limping into Unicornia. Lily Lightly ordered tents set up in Rainbow Crystal Castle, and soon the main hall was filled with sad and broken earth ponies. In Princess Rarity's private chambers, the equine leaders were currently arguing over everything that had happened.

"This is all you fools fault!" Starsong yelled at Kimono. "If you idiots hadn't tried to crack the dome open, then none of this would have happened!"

"If you hadn't been so secretive about Twinkle Wish, we could have devised a method to escape without awakening it!" Kimono snapped, losing her cool. "You have as much blame in this as we do!"

"You're ones to talk about secrecy!" Sparkleworks snapped back. "You were keeping your plans about breaking the dome secret from all the other ponies!"

"Well, you kept the existence of the dome secret from other ponies!" Storybelle retorted. "You tried to keep us all prisoners!"

"No they didn't, Storybelle." Pinkie Pie finally spoke up. "We all knew about the dome already, the books in your Library talk all about the Ponyville theme park!"

"Y-you did?" Kimono asked in shock. "But why didn't you ever try to break our herd out of here?"

"Maybe because we didn't see anything wrong?" Princess Wysteria added. "If ponies like Starsong and Fiesta and Puzzlemint's parents could find a way in, then it only stands to reason that a pony who wanted to leave could find their way out! The exits are difficult to find, but not impossible!"

Cheerilee's head drooped. "Then everything we plotted and planned… all for nothing."

It was then that Starcatcher flew into the room, landing beside the arguing ponies.

"I heard about what had happed in Ponyville, my condolences to the earth ponies." The queen of Butterfly Island whinnied sadly. "I swear to you, that I will do everything within my power to help you get your homes back!"

It was then that a guilty, downtrodden Skywishes trotted over to Starcatcher sadly, her head down.

"I'm so sorry, Starcatcher." The repentant earth pony wept bitterly. "I never meant to betray you, or any of my friends!"

"It's all right, Skywishes!" Starcatcher said with a smile, nuzzling the distraught mare. "You were only trying to protect us all!"

"It was Sparkleworks and Starsong who perpetrated this evil!" Minty snapped. "Garden Wishes and Bright Sprightly already paid for their mistakes, and Tiddlywink and Tralala already redeemed themselves by turning stool pigeon on you traitors!"

"Lily! Take these to bad ponies to the old cells beneath the castle at once!" Cheerilee ordered. Two unicorns moved to take the two conspirator ponies below.

"We were right! We were only trying to protect our homes!" Sparkleworks declared. "Our way would have been better for us all! You'll see!"

As the two ranting mares were carted away, Puzzlemint came back from her spying mission on Ponyville. Trotting into the room, the detective mare bowed to Princess Wysteria.

"Puzzlemint, you're back! What do you have to report?" Pinkie Pie enquired.

"Blimey, I cannot believe what I've seen!" Puzzlemint whinnied. "They've moved in and taken over our lives, right as if they'd been living them themselves! Why they've even started acting out incidents from our childhoods, like that one Christmas we had the Winter Wishes festival!"

"You mean the one where we befriended Whimsy Weatherby?" Minty asked curiously.

Puzzlemint nodded. "And I think that blasted star got control of Whimsy, too! She's reenacting the scenarios right along with the bait ponies!"

"The what, darling?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Bait ponies, that's what I call the little monsters, as they were created as marketing bait to get kids into the park." The detective mare explained. "Anyway, I did notice some discrepancies with reality in the 'storyline', like Cheerilee being an earth pony, or Scootlaoo being her sister!"

"My sister... Scootaloo would probably find that funny." Cheerilee replied bitterly. "If the freaking baits hadn't eaten her while we were escaping Ponyville!"

"They got Loop De Lah too... and Desert Rose, yes yes yes." Razaroo added sadly. "Their stallions tried to protect them... but the baits devoured them, too."

"I think they got Applejack too, darling!" Dash whinnied sadly. "But I couldn't see what happened to her after we fled!"

"Why aren't these terrors coming for unicornia?" Princess Rarity asked curiously. "If their job is to cleanse and fix the park, they'll be coming for both us, and Butterfly Island!"

"Right now, they're busy 'fixing' Ponyville." Puzzlemint replied. "Last I saw they were ripping down Celebrations Castle!"

"That does it, Darling!" Rainbow Dash snorted in anger. "We need to get those terrors out of our homes, and get our town back!"

"If we going to do dat, _seniorita_, we need to get Whimsy free of de Star's control!" Fiesta offered. "Once we get her free, _la dragon_will be able to barbeque dat star to a crisp!"

"But how can we get a female dragon's attention?" Minty asked, puzzled.

All of the Eyes in the room turned to look at Spike, who was sitting outside the nearby window, staring down into the river.

"Oh..." Minty giggled, looking out the window. "...right!"

"But somebody's going to go and talk to Spike." Skywishes pointed out. "He doesn't look like he's in the best of spirits right now." Skywishes's ears drooped. "Though I can understand why."

"I will go talk to him, darling!" Rainbow Dash Replied. "The rest of you remain here!"

...

As she wandered around the streets of Ponyville, Applejack could not believe what she was seeing. The little monsters had tearing down and rebuilt every house and building, resizing the entire community to their size and needs. Right before her eyes, the red earth pony had witnessed Ponyville entirely remade!

Applejack had no idea why she was still alive; one minute the little terrors had been pouncing on her, the next they simply scurried away. Now they simply ignored the old mare, as if she wasn't even there. If she tried talking to them, the little runts would merely state "Hi, welcome to Ponyville!", then tell their name, then say what they liked doing for fun. It was all very perplexing to Applejack!

"I really wish I knew what the hay was going on here!" She mumbled to herself. "It's like the ponyocalpse has hit Ponyville, and I'm the only survivor!"

It was times like this that the ageless mare wished she had never come back to Ponyville. Having wandered the world aimlessly since the death of her friends, AJ would stop back in on Ponyville from time to time. Using the secret entrance to the dome near the woods, the little red Pony would check up on both the apple family, and her friends' descendants.

Applejack had hated Diamond Tiara's plan from the start, of course, but there was noting she could do to stop it. It had taken every once of her willpower to resist acting when Sweet Apple Acres was sold and demolished- but she had no choice but to sit back, and let her family's farm be sold off. If she had revealed herself, AJ would have been shipped off to the pony nuthouse for who she claimed to be.

For this Applejack... was the original Applejack.

There was no way to explain to other ponies how she had survived the ages- it had been a freak accident with magic, in her youth. She kept her coat perpetually dyed red, to keep other ponies from recognizing her. She felt old... ever so weary of this world... and wish she could join her family and friends in the hereafter. No pony, save the alicorns, was ever meant to live this long. And AJ's weariness with the world around her only served to drive this point home.

As she watched the midget ponies act out their little dramas, she mused they could not see her, due to the energies in her body that kept her from aging. AJ hoped all of the others had gotten away from town safely. Applejack had first met this current crop of ponies five years ago, when she appeared, claiming she had gotten lost in the woods, and ended up in Ponyville. She had made friends with quite a few of them, including this generation's Rainbow Dash, and Fiesta Flair. Now, all she could do was pray that they had survived.

Sighing, Applejack trotted around the corner, and found herself face to face with two of the little monsters. They were half the size of the others, and almost looked like two newborn foals. The two little pink abominations looked up at her, and grinned.

_"Oh ponyfeathers!"_ AJ thought to herself. _"The baby hell spawn can see me!"_

"Hi, we're the newborn cuties!" The two little freaks told her, their mouths and eyes not moving as they spoke. "You wanna play?"

"No, I don't want to play!" AJ started galloping off in the other direction. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

The terrified mare galloped off in the other direction, with the two neworn cuties in hot pursuit. The red mare and her two pursuers made laps around the edge of town, with the little runts not seeming to tire or slow down.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" AJ screamed, as the unnoticing and uncaring adult freaks simply went about their business.

...

"Spike, darling... may I have a word with you?"

Rainbow Dash trotted out to the river, where Spike sat staring down into the water, crying into his own reflection.

"Darling, are you all right?" Dash asked the small dragon. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I destroyed your world." The depressed reptile replied simply. "You all took me in, showed me kindness... and how did I show my gratitude? By destroying everything you had ever known and loved."

"Darling, you were only trying to help us!" Rainbow Dash protested. "You thought we were all prisoners, and were trying to set us free!"

"The conspirators were right though, all I did was make the situation worse!" The dragon looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I wish I was back in my Ponyville, with my Pinkie Pie, and my Rarity..." He put his head back down again.

"Darling, I know you've made some mistakes in the past, but you're here now, in the present." Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes, darling... we are all imperfect, dragon and pony alike!"

"But... but how can I possibly make up for what I've done?" Spike asked desperately.

"You can help undo what you've done, by helping us with a small problem that only a dragon can solve!"

"What is it, my dear?" The dragon asked him, wiping a tear from his eye. "I warn you, my fire breath really isn't that good!"

"No darling, what we need you to do, is win a female dragon, named Whimsy Weatherbee, over to our side!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "We think Twinkle Wish has gotten control of her, and we need you to snap her out of it, Darling!"

"So you need me to be a dragon Casanova, eh?" Spike replied, starting to smile again. "But... I've never met a female dragon before, except only briefly! And never in an intimate situation! What should I do?"

"Just be your natural, charming self Darling!" Rainbow Dash replied with a smile. "I know you'll sweep her off her claws!"

"Yeah! That's right! It'll be just like that time I wooed fair Juliet!" Spike stopped and thought for a second. "Oh, no wait... that was the guy in the Spakesponian tragedy..."

...

"So here is the Plan." Pinkie Pie declared, looking towards all of the ponies assembled in the room. "Puzzlemint and her team will launch a covert strike against the town, to get to the control room beneath the castle. From there she can shut down the Twinkle Wish program manually."

"I've already gathered volunteers for my team." Puzzlemint added. "Minty, Fiesta, Razaroo, and Rainbow Dash will be coming with me!"

"Team two will be a distraction, to draw the bait ponies and Twinkle Wishes attention away from the covert strike!"

"I'll be leading Kimono, Skywishes, Sunny Daze, and Pinkie Pie on that one!" Starcatcher added. "I'm going to make sure those ruffians don't get through, and mess with my Pegasus ponies!"

"Wysteria and Cheerilee will coordinate everything from here!" Pinkie added finally. "While Spike makes his way to the cave to... convince Whimsy to join us."

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" Sunny Daze asked, eager for a rematch with the bait ponies. "Let's get to it!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Turning on the charm_

"H-hello? Anybody in there?"

Spike the dragon gently tiptoed towards the mouth of the cave, peering in at the dark and gloom. The small dragon was starting to have second thoughts about this whole plan, as he had never encountered a female dragon under these circumstances before. But as he thought of all the ponies who were counting on him, Spike forced himself to keep going.

"WHO DARES CLIMB MY MOUTIAN?" A loud female voice boomed from the cave. Spike was immediately hit by a blast of cold, icy air... then by a wave of hot summer's heat. The small dragon both shivered and sweated at the same time.

"Great, a weather wyrm!" Spike groaned to himself, remembering what he had read in Storybelle's library about the draconic subspecies. Much as the Pegasus controlled the weather in Equestria, weather wyrms changed the seasons for dragon societies in regions where it was needed. With a name like Whimsy Weatherbee, Spike really should have been surprised he was dealing with one of these winged reptiles.

"I-it is I! Spike the dragon... of Ponyville!" The scaled saurian shouted. "I seek an audience with you, lady Weatherbee!"

"Lady Weatherbee!" The voice inside the cave suddenly grew excited. "Is that a _boy_ dragon I hear? Gimme a second!" He then could hear her mutterings from outside the cave. "Omigosh! A boy! I'm not gonna be alone anymore! How did he get under the dome? Are my scales straight? I hope I don't blow this!"

Outside the cave, Spike merely rolled his eyes. Clearly, this girl was a scatterbrained chatterbox, with a 'Bucklin' accent to boot. Winning her over should be that hard, the small dragon reasoned. All he had to do was play his cards right. Straightening his scales, Spike walked into Whimsy's cave.

It was a homey looking place, with lights hanging from the ceiling, and a few pieces of comfortable furniture. Clothes of every color and description were scattered all over the cave- Whimsy's item of choice to build her dragon hoard out of, Spike guessed. It was then that Whimsy herself stepped into the light.

In all of his years of life, Spike believed he would never see a vision of loveliness as beautiful to his eyes as the fair Rarity. But when the small dragon first set eyes upon Whimsy Weatherbee, the image of the white unicorn mare was blown clean out of his mind, and forgotten. The bright orange sheen of her scales... the alluring slopes and curves of her graceful reptilian figure... the silky smoothness of her soft brown hair. Unable to form a single coherent thought, Spike could only gawk and stare at this magnifcent creature before him.

"Oh hello there Spike!" Whismy greeted him, walking up to the slightly taller male. "So nice ta meetchya!"

"Umm...I... errr... that is..." Master Heathspike sputtered out, his face turning a deep blushing red.

"Can think of somthin's ta say to a lady?" The dragoness replied alluringly, turing and waving her large tail at him. "Or am I just makin ya noivous?"

"Errr... Lady Weatherbee, allow me to introduce myself." The male dragon replied nervously, quickly regaining his composure. "My name is Master Kengrowth Gilspottum Heathspike. And I've come here, to speak to you on behalf of the Ponies of Ponyville!"

"Oh, my new friends?" Whimsy asked in a puzzled tone. "But I already gave dem their star back! What do they want now?"

"No, not those little freaks of nature! They're imposters, created by Twinkle Wish!" Spike replied. "The real ponies of Ponyville were driven out of their homes, to the land of Unicornia! We all need your help!"

"Huh, so's dat's why they were smaller than I remembah." Whimsy chuckled. "But why should I help them? They haven't exactly been very kind to me!"

"What exactly do you mean?" The bewildered Spike asked. "What did the equines of Ponyville ever do to you?"

"For years I've lived up here on this mountain, after I got lost under that stupid sky dome the ponies made! But did those ponies ever come up here ta make friends? NO! " The weather wyrm scowled. "The only time I ever saw them was when a few fillies got lost up here one Christmas, and I helped guide them back home. But did I eveah see them again? Nope! The mountain was 'too scary' ta climb! So's I wuz still alone!"

"So when Twinkle Wish offered you friendship, in exchange for acting her little scenarios out, you jumped at the chance." Spike realized.

Whimsy nodded. "I wuz plannin' on grabbing her for my hoard, but I just couldn't turn down her deal to finally make friends! So whrn the artificial ponies showed up looking for her, I played along with the script."

"So you're not under Twinkle Wish's control!" A surprise Spike exclaimed.

Whimsy nodded. "Now, why don't we forget all about ponies, and I'll get you something nice ta eat?" The dragoness pulled a tray of freshly baked ruby-flavored pastries out of the oven. "What to try some of these? My mother always said the way ta a man's heart is through his stomach!"

Spike was about to protest, but the sight of the gemstone pies made the dragon's mouth begin to water. "Sooo delicious..." Spike muttered, as he began to devour the mineral flavored desserts.

...

"Uh oh! -tweet!- That nasty sky up there doesn't look very -tweet!- good!"

As Thistle Whistle and Starcatcher flew across the Ponyville skies, they could see the zigzag pattern cracks and lines forming and spreading across the surface of the dome. The unicorn spells from a day earlier had done thier work, and the great barrier between Ponyville and Equestria was about to come down.

"Well, it looks like the goal we sought after so badly is about to be accomplished." Queen Starcatcher sighed. "Now, I almost wish we could undo what we have done."

"But Starcatcher -Tweet!- won't the falling pieces of the dome hit ponies on the head? -Tweet!-" Thistle Whistle worried. "Somebody might get -tweet!- hurt!"

"The dome is a magical construct, Thistle. It's maintained by a spell." Starcatcher explained. "When each of the pieces breaks loose and falls, it will dissolve before it can hit the ground."

The two Pegasus flew on towards Ponyville, while staying high enough so that the bait ponies would not notice them. They were conducting a scouting mission, before the two teams divided up, and set the plan to reclaim Ponyville into motion. It was when they got to the rainbow waterfall, however, that the two ponies saw things were much worse than they had previously thought.

"Starcatcher, Look! -TWEET!-" Thistle exclaimed excitedly.

There, They saw two of the baits- Toola Rula and Starsong- placing some of Spearklework's firecrackers over the waterfall cave that served as the entrance to the Butterfly Island portal. The two baits ran off, and the Pegasus ponies saw, to their horror, that a lit fuse was near the large pile of stacked fireworks.

"They're going to destroy it!" Starcatcher shrieked. "They're going to cut us off from our home forever!"

"We gotta -Tweet- Stop them!" The blue Pegasus shrieked.

"No time!" Starcatcher cried. "make for the portal Thistle- NOW!"

The two ponies raced for the portal, but Starcatcher was just a little bit quicker than her friend. The white Pegasus flew though the portal mere seconds before the explosives went BOOM!, collapsing the top of the waterfall down on the cave, and destroying the portal to Butterfly island forever.

"Aieeee!" Thisle Whistle screamed, as the explosion threw her backwards. Lading in the river with a loud SPLASH!, the blue Pegasus quickly swam her way to the shore. "Oh no oh no on no! STAR CATCHER!" The Pegasus wailed in anguish, even as the bait ponies galloped towards the shore, eager to devour her.

Seeing the little cannibals approaching, Thistle quickly shook her wings dry, and took off into the sky. Tears rolled down the distraught mare's face, as she flew back towards unicornia.

On the other Side of the portal, Star Catcher landed on butterfly island, staring back up at the flash of light that had been the passage to Ponyville.

_"Blast it! Why didn't it ever occur to me that they might try to take the Pegasus ponies out of the equation! Now the earth and unicorn ponies are on thier own!"_ Starcastcher lowered her head, trying to hold back her tears. _"Goodbye forever, Thistle Whistle! You are now the last Pegasus of Ponyville..."_

...

"Those ruby cakes were amazing! And so were the emerald shakes!" Spike told Whimsy, as he drak the last drop in his cup. "You really are an amazing cook!"

"Glad you like it." Whimsy said coyly. Stepping out from behind a folded par terre, she was now wearing a pink sun hat, and a long white dress

"So whaddya think?" She asked, posing in front of Spike. "You like my summer outfit?"

"I-it's lovely." Spike muttered, turning a deep shade of red again. "So Whimsy, you said you're from the eastern mountains?"

Whimsy nodded. "My parents were year-round weather changers." The dragoness replied. "We stayed on in the nesting grounds, even when the other dragons joined the great migration every year!"

"Then how'd you end up here?" Spike asked, puzzled.

"I decided to be the family rebel, and be the only weather wyrm to join the migration." Whimsy shrugged. "When we were crossing the Equestria valley, I decided to land and explore the weird looking dome, while the other dragons flew on. " She flashed a toothy grin. "Needless to say, I found my way into this trap, and never caught up with the others."

"Whimsy, I really feel for you... and I think I might even like you a little bit." Spike looked up at her. "But I can't let you do this to the Ponyville ponies."

Throwing down the hat she had been holding, Whimsy stormed right up to Spike, and angrily stuck a claw in his face.

"You're not one of them, Spike! They will never know the sweet taste of a gemstone under their tongues, or the feeling of lying in the sun as it warms your cold blood!" The dragoness snapped at him in annoyance, snorting ice out of her nostrils. "They will never know the raw power of breathing a stream of fire from their mouths, or the sheer joy of amassing a hoard, or the sense of security possessions brings to our kind! You're not one of them, Spike! You'll never be one of them!"

"They raised me, Whimsy! They taught me everything I know!" The small dragon protested. "You want me to betray my friends for you?"

"Well, you want me to betray my new friends for you!" Whimsy countered, flapping her purple wings reflexively.

"Those baits aren't you friends, they only act the part!" Spike snorted angrily. "This isn't right, Whimsy- and you know it! And if you help the ponies get their homes back, you'll have lots and lots of real friends who care about you, instead of a bunch of programmed baits!"

The dragoness turned away for several minutes, then looked back at Spike, and smiled. "You're right Spike! Of course I'll help them!" She walked back over to the male dragon. "We'll show that fake star who's boss... together."

She began to gently stroke Spike's scales, which sent shivers up the dragon's spine.

"Ummm, aren't you getting a little too friendly Miss Weatherbee?" Spike asked nervously, sitting down on her big easy chair. "No pony ever gets this ...close... after just meeting somebody!"

"But we're not _ponies_, Spike..." Whimsy told him, cuddling up is his lap. "...we are _dragons_ ."

As her scaly lips pressed against his, the two dragon's bodies instinctively pushed up against each other. In the back of Spike's mind, the memory of a lovely white unicorn, pleading with him not to do this, faded away into an echo.


	14. Chapter 14

_Taking back Ponyville_

"Be quiet on your approach, girls!" Pinkie Pie told the others. "We can't let them know we're coming!"

The five mares snuck stealthily up on the 'new' Ponyville, trying their best to remain undetected. But when they all saw what their beloved town had become, they couldn't help but react.

"Oh no! This place looks terrible!" Skywishes cried softly. "Is that house a... giant gumball machine!?"

"That's nothing! -tweet-!" Look at those houses over there!" Thistle pointed with her hoof. "They look like two giant -tweet!- desserts!"

"And the whole town has been scaled down to diminutive size!" Razaroo added. "Oh, this is awful! Yes yes yes!"

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna fix those bait ponies good, for what they did to our home!" Sunny Daze snarled, smacking her hooves together.

"We need to be careful though." Kimono cautioned them. "We'll need to take out any baits who see us!"

Pinkie Pie led the team in, replacing the now-lost Starcatcher. Thistle had agreed to accompany them, trying to supress her grief over the loss of all the other Pegasus.

The pink mare motioned the other ponies forward, leading them down toward a house that resembled a large popcorn box. It was then that a bait resembling Toola Roola came around the corner, and her eyes went wide at the sight of the regular ponies.

"Oh no! She's seen us!" Pinkie Pie squeaked. "Razaroo, take her out!"

As the bait Toola tried to gallop away, the party pony jumped in front of her with a large gift box.

"I have a present for you! Yes yes yes!" Razaroo turned the gift box towards Toola, and popped the lid off. A large explosion roared out of the box, blasting the tiny bait into shining magical shards.

"Huh, your fireworks surprise box from the last Summer nights festival!" Pinkie Pie nodded admiringly. "Good one, Razz!"

The noise of the explosion brought three more baits- Starsong, Pinkie Pie, and Cheerilee duplicates. The three stared down the real ponies, hungry looks in their eyes.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink bait told them. "Wanna have a party?"

"Ugh! I am _not_ the Party planning pony!" The real Pinkie Pie snorted. "That's Razz and Fiesta's thing, not mine!"

The three baits charged them each going after a diffrent pony. Thistle took off into the air, as bait Starsong took flight in hot pursuit. Cheerilee lunged at Sunny Daze, her fangs going straight for the mare's throat. Pinkie Pie and Bait Pinkie started circling each other, each looking for an opening.

"Razz, Skywishes! Make for the center of town!" Pinkie yelled back to them. "See if you can help the others!"

"Got it!" the two yelled back, before galloping off.

"Get off my tail -tweet!- you creepy construct!" Thistle cried out. The little monster followed her through every loop and curve she took.

"Be sure to strap yourself into the ride!" Bait Starsong replied gleefully. "In case of a disastrous crash!"

As she looked back at her pursuer, Thistle noticed the bait was just a little slower on turns than she was.

"Hey you little -tweet!- freak!" The blue Pegasus zipped ahead. "Bet you can't catch -tweet!- me!"

The other flying pony dove straight at her, and Thistle flew straight at the ground, veering off at the last second. The slightly slower Starsong bait was unable to make the turn, and smashed hard into the ground wth a mighty crash.

"That's for taking me friends away from me -tweet!-" The blue Pegasus yelled defiantly, as the bait was smashed into a thousand pieces.

Sunny Daze jumped out of the way of bait Cheerilee's fangs, and swung her hoof at the little terror.

"I'm gonna break you, you little freak!" Sunny told the little terror. "You'll pay for what you did to our home!"

Sunny kept charging at the little monster, who kept jumping out of the way. After several minutes of the little game of tag, Sunny finally stopped, and horse-kicked the spot where bait Cheerilee was going to _be_. The idiotic bait fell right into the trap, and shattered into a thousand crackly pieces at Sunny's kick.

"All right!" Sunny exclaimed, doing a pony air guitar for her victory. "Surf's up... and you're out!"

Pinkie Pie smirked at her tiny double. "Seems you baits really aren't that smart, are you? All you can do is follow programming!"

"Always remember to eat your vegetables, foals!" Bait pinkie exclaimed. "They're good for your brain!"

The bait launched several exploding balloons at Pinkie, who barely dodged the tiny pink bursts. Reaching into the satchel she had brought with her, and pulled out a few water balloons she had packed.

"That won't do you girls any good!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, chucking the balloons at the bait. "Cause you never had any brains to begin with!"

The balloons, filled with an anti magic solvent the unicorns had given her, hit the Pinkie bait. Animated and driven by magic, the solvent dissolved the little freak like acid.

"Hm, looks like you're not waterproof, either." The real Pinkie Pie noted.

...

"Blimey, keep it moving, girls!" Puzzlemint yelled at the four ponies on her team. "Those baits have caught sight of us, after all!"

The five ponies fled in terror from the four baits who were chasing them through the streets; duplicates of Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Flitter Flutter, the former mayor of Ponyville.

"These things are relentless!" Kimono gasped, trying to keep ahead of the baits. "I feel like my hooves are gonna break!"

"Well, dis wouldn't have happened, if Minty hadn't stuck her head into dat open door of dat balloon-shaped house!" Fiesta gasped. "_Muy Estupido, Seniorita!_

"I'm sorry, girls!" Minty cried, as one of the baits snapped at her tail. "I just got curious is all!"

"Curiosity killed the pony, Minty!" Puzzlemint called back to her. "Now hush up and KEEP RUNNING!"

After there third lap around town, the blue fashion mare had finally had enough!

"That is enough, darlings!" Rainbow Dash finally declared, stopping dead in her tracks. "I'm going to give that fake me what for!"

The rainbow-haired mare turned to face her bait duplicate, who stopped right in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I always dress in style!"

"No... no you do not dress in style!" Rainbow Dash spat angrily. "Your hairstyle is immature, your shoes are tacky, that hat doesn't go with your mane color at all, and are those fake eyelashes you're wearing?" She got up in the miniature Dash's face. "_I_ am Rainbow Dash, _I_ am Ponyville's fashionista, and _you_ are nothing but a TASTELESS BORE, WITH NO SENSE OF STYLE!"

The bait pony stared at her for a few moments, blinked, then burst into tears crying- before finally exploding into a thousand pieces.

"And _that_ was the latest explosion in fashion, darling!" Rainbow Dash quipped, batting her eyelashes.

"Turning thier programming back on them... very clever, Dash." Kimono said thoughtfully. "Hey! Small impostor Sweetie Bell! A question for you!"

The bait Sweetie stopped dead in her tracks, while Kimono activated the illusion spell one of the unicorns had infused into her charm bracelet.

_"I hope this works..."_ Kimono took a deep breath...

Suddenly, Kimono was standing there in an actual kimono, her mane up in a bun. Rose petals fell all around her, as a kabuki drum played in the background.

"If the deaf pony does stamp her hoof on the soft sand, but there is no other pony around to hear it, does it make a noise?" Kimono opened a paper fan and held it in front of her face. "And furthermore, could the noise even be considered a noise, if no pony is there to perceive it?"

The complex philosophical quandary was too much for the Bait Sweetie's programming, and caused her to shudder and explode.

"Hm, it appears I blew young Sweetie Bell's mind." Kimono fanned herself, as the illusion vanished.

"Blimey, those enchantments the unicorns put into our gear are really paying off!" Puzzlemint pulled her magnifying glass out, and held it up to the light. "I wonder if..."

The light shown though the magnifying lens, creating a focused beam. The bait Scootaloo ran right into the laser, and began to shake and sputter, before exploding. The beam in the lens then returned to normal.

"Huh, it seems a unicorn's magical charge lasts only a few seconds." Puzzemint sighed. "What a pity!"

Fiesta Flair faced down the bait Flitter Flutter, who was getting ready to charge at her.

"Oy! You might look like de mare who was Ponyville's mayor when we were foals, _seniorita_, but you're not her!" Fiesta said in a mocking tone. "You way more scatterbrained!"

The bait mayor snorted angrily, and got ready to charge at the other pony. Fiesta pulled out a red cloth, and waved it in front of the bait Flitter Flutter. "Toro! Toro! Hey _seniorita_ mayor! I'm voting for de other guy!"

The bait mare changed at the waving red cloth, and Fiesta pulled the cloth out of the way... to reveal the wall of a building behind her. Not looking where it was going, the little monster ran straight into the wall, smashing itself into a thousand pieces.

_"Ole!"_ Fiesta yelled in triumph, a wide grin on her face.

...

It was long before Razaroo and and Skywishes made it to the center of town, where they ran into Minty, who had run ahead of her group, as well.

"Minty? What are you doing here?" Skywishes asked, looking around. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They kind of got caught up with some baits!" Minty whinnied. "They told me to go on ahead!"

"Us too!" Razaroo replied. "Our group is busy fighting the little monsters too, yes yes yes!"

"Can you believe what those monsters did to our town?" Minty lamented, looking around at the now-vacant spot. "How could they just thoughtlessly tear down something that pretty!"

"We've got worse problems to worry about, yes yes yes!" Razaroo pointed her hoof skyward. "Look!"

Over their heads, the vast cracks along the dome finally gave way, shattering the artificial barrier into a million pieces. The ponies were blinded for a few moments, while their eyes adjusted to the light of the true sun.

"Ow! That hurts!" Minty cried out, squinting her eyes.

"Uh oh, girls!" Skywishes whinnied. "We've got company!"

The ground beneath the square suddenly opened up, revealing a large swirling vortex of magic. Twinkle Wish rose from the miasma, and stared down at the three ponies in front of it.

"PONIES HAVE DEFEATED BAITS, BARRIER DESTROYED!" The large star began to emit a bright glowing light. "AMUSMENT PARK TOTALLY COMPRIMISED... INITATING SELF DESTRUCT!"

Uh oh... "Minty whinnied in a worried tone. "That can't be good!"

The star continued to shake and vibrate... until both a stream of fire and a cold blast hit the star from above.

"Take that, you overgrown light bulb!" Spike called out from the sky, as he rode on Whismsy Weatherby's back. The two's draconic breath kept the star frozen in place, but couldn't seem to crack open the star's outer casing.

"DRACONIC BREATH... DISRUPTING PROGRAMMING!" The star called out, shaking and quaking as it floated in place.

"They won't be able to hold it forever!" Razaroo cried out. "When they tire, it'll follow it's programming and explode! Yes yes yes!"

"This must be what's powering it." Minty looked down, and saw the vortex of magic that it had risen from. "Wow, this stuff looks really nasty!"

"It would take something disrupting the magic, to cut Twinkle wish off from it's power source..." Skywishes added, her voice trailing off. She then thought about how she had betrayed her friends.. and how easily they had forgiven her. That, Skywishes realized, was what friendship was all about.

She then looked up at her friend. "Minty...do you know what I wish for most?"

"W-what is that?" Minty asked, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"For you and all of the rest of my friends to live happy." Skywishes replied, stepping up to the edge of the vortex. "Goodbye, Minty."

"Skywishes, NO!" Minty rushed forward, but it was too late. The brave mare dove straight into the vortex, and was atomized in an instant.

"P-OWER...FAIL-ING!" Twinkle Wish sputtered out. "S-WITCHING TO BACKUP RES-ERVES!"

"SKYWISHESSSS!" Razaroo wailed, as the vortex evaporated from being disrupted. Beneath where the dark energy had been swirling, a large panel filled with several gemstones lay, each of the gems glowing with a bright light.

"Those must be the backup power." Razz sobbed, distraught by what had just happened. "Yes...yes..yes.."

Minty looked down at the panel, then looked back up at Razaroo for a second. "Razz, get clear."

"Minty, no!" She cried hysterically, tears streaming down her face. "We just lost Skywishes, you can't-"

"RAZZ, GET CLEAR!" Minty screamed, practically shoving her friend away. As Razaroo galloped away from the hole, Minty turned around and dived in.

"My whole life, I've been a klutzy and clumsy pony...always breaking stuff and messing things up!" Minty sobbed, as she began to smash all of the crystals with her hoof. "So what can I do to save everybody? MESS...STUFF...UP!"

"POWER FAILURE... POWER FAilure..."

Twinkle Wish suddenly dropped from the sky, and fell back into the hole it emerged from, exploding in a blast of smoke and fire. Razaroo, who had run clear of the blast, galloped back up towards the pit, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MIIIIIINNNTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!..."

Somewhere in Ponyville, the explosion knocked a music box from years before off a shelf. The lid accidentally knocked open, it began to play a soft and low melody.

"And that's what I love a-bout Christ-mas..."


	15. Chapter 15

_rediscovery_

It was a sight to behold from Canterlot, as the great Ponyville dome come tumbling down. It had been a common sight the current generation of ponies were use to seeing on the countryside below them, and the cracks that had formed along it's surface had raised concern among some circles. But when the quarantine bubble shattered completely... that was a cause for alarm and panic among the populace!

Princess Luna had just returned from a hard battle in the Ponyland republic- both her battalions and the republic's forces had put up a valiant fight, indeed. But the tide of the war had turned against ponykind, and Tirek's forces had taken the capital. All Equestria could do now was open it's borders to the steady stream of refugees from the republic, pouring into the country... and try to find a home for the ragged, embittered survivors.

_"Hmmm... perhaps another town to the north, on the Equestria side of the Greyvale pass!"_ Luna thought to herself, as her chariot soared over the Equestria Valley. _"Yes! That would be the perfect solution to-"_

And that's when the Princess saw the open scar on the landscape... the exposed, wrecked town of Ponyville under the light of the open sky, for the first time in centuries.

"My word! Ponyville...exposed again!" The princess yelled, her eyes going wide. "Drivers! Back to Canterlot, full speed!"

...

"Minty...Skywishes...no..."

The ponies all trotted in towards the center of town, past the broken buildings and shattered remains of the deactivated bait ponies. Every pony, from Rainbow Dash to Fiesta Flair, trotted in towards the now smoking crater.

"Our little darlings..." Rainbow Dash sobbed, staring down into the scorched pit. "They're gone..."

"I tried to stop Minty... yes yes yes..." Razaroo cried, coving her eyes with her hooves. "But she had to be brave, oh no no..."

Spike and Whimsy landed near the ponies, and looked down into the abyss. "Oh no, not Minty..." Spike tried to choke back his own tears. "Great Celestia, this is all my-"

"Look!" Puzzlemint cried, pointing towards the sky. "It's a Pegasus!"

All of the ponies present looked skyward, and saw a slighly scorched Thistle Whistle come in for a landing.

"Thistle!" Kimono yelled, as Pinkie Pie and Fiesta Flair galloped in to help her. But when they reached the injured blue Pegasus, thry found a familiar green form she had been clutching in her hooves.

"MINTY!" Pinkie Pie shrieked. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

"Holy Horsemaster!" Fiesta shouted in surprise. "Thistle musta swooped in an' grabbed her before the star fell! She one brave little _Seniorita_!"

"How are they, darling?" A panicked rainbow dash asked. "Will they be all right?"

Kimono looked the two ponies over. "I'll have to leave the final diagnosis up to Spring Fever... but I believe they'll both live."

The ponies all crowded in around the two injured mares, as Spike and Whimsy looked on.

"Don't worry, Spike..." Whimsy said, reassuring him. "It looks like everything's gonna be ok..."

"I sure hope so Whimsy..." Spike replied, as the weather whyrm wrapped her talons around him. "I sure hope so..."

...

It was several hours later, that Luna's chariot swooped down from Canterlot, and landed amongst the wreckage of Ponyville. The initial unicorn and Pegasus recon teams had determined that there was no threats from plagues or savage ponies, and Luna wanted to examine matters firsthand. The Princess had braced herself for many things... but what she actually saw, caught her entirely off guard.

Ponies were cleaning up the streets, clearing away the debris and moving gradually starting to tear down houses that were smaller than they were. A bunch of tiny flutter ponies were swarming around everywhere, helping with demolitions and rebuilding throughout the town. It was all so confusing to Luna, who had no idea about the battle that had just occurred.

"W-what is going on here?" Luna asked, totally dumbfounded.

"Allow me to explain, your highness." A bluish purple dragon exclaimed, walking up to the alicorn princess. "My name is Master Kengrowth Gilspottum Heathspike, but you may simply call me-"

"Spike? Beith that thou?" Luna asked, her eyes going wide in shock. "Thine appearance hath changed! What hath befallen thou?" She looked around at the rest of the town. "What hath befallen Ponyville?"

"It is a long story, my Princess." The dragon replied, gesturing back towards several other ponies. "And I have several other ponies, who can help tell the story better!"

Luna followed Spike over to the gathered group of equines, and began carrying out introductions.

"Princess Luna, I am pleased to present Princess Wysteria of Ponyville, Princess Rarity of Unicornia, and Lady Zipzee of Breezie Blossom!"

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness!" Wysteria bowed to her politely. "From one Princess to another, I welcome you to Ponyville!"

"Cool! A pony who has both wings and a horn!" Rarity grinned. "Wanna play sometime?"

"Wow, you're just like the storybooks say you are!" Zipzee exclaimed, zipping around the Princess's head.

Princess Luna shook her head in bewilderment. "I doth believe we have a _lot_ to talk about..."

...

"So what... what will happen to all of you now?"

It was several week later, and Spike and several of his pony friends were watching the construction crews that Luna had sent from Canterlot. They were helping the Breezie and Ponyville teams demolish the bait dwellings, and restore the Ponyville to the glory it had been.

"Rebuild our town the way it was, and try to get back to our lives." Princess Wysteria replied sadly. "Princess Luna has allowed Rarity and I to keep our titles as regional princesses, under her authority. Though I doubt anything will ever be the same again!"

"Of course it won't, silly!" Pinkie Pie whinnied. "We have a whole bunch of new ponies who want to see what Ponyville looks like, and we have a whole bunch of new friends to make!"

"Blimey, she's right." Puzzlemint noted. "Our unique situation will bring curious tourists from all over Equestria... I fear our isolation here is at an end!"

"But that doesn't have to be a bad thing, Darling!" Rainbow Dash said with a replied. "That means there will be a bunch of new ponies to try on my outfits, Darling! A bunch of new ponies to wear my fashions!"

Spike shook his head, utterly mystified. These ponies had just had thier town destroyed, just lost Skywishes and several other of thier friends... yet they were alread laughing and smiling again, a few weeks later... they were already starting to move on. Oh, they still mourned thier fallen friends- Spike had heard enough sobbing coming out of the refugee shelters at night to know that- but they were trying to put on a happy face, deal with thier losses, and move on.

"What about Minty?" Spike asked, recalling how miserable she looked during his visits to her in the clinic. "Will she be all right?"

"_Si, senior_ Spike." Fiesta nodded. "Spring Fever say she will recover, but it'll take _mucho_ time. Dat girl was really brave in what she did!"

"And what about the surviving conspirators?" Spike asked curiously.

"They will be kept in seclusion, until they are ready to return to Pony society." Kimono told him. "We hope to have Starsong and Sparkleworks back among thier friends someday!"

Spike nodded, then noticed Thistle Whistle flying by with her things packed, ready to leave Ponyville. Noticing the distraught look on her face, Spike ran over to talk to her.

"Why Miss Whistle, wherever are you going?" The small dragon asked her. "You look like you're packed for a trip!"

"Dream Valley -tweet!-" She whispered sadly, not even bothering to look over at Spike. "Princess Sapphire has invited me to settle in her -tweet!- mom's kingdom, so I accepted."

"But why?" Spike asked. "Whatever would make you want to leave Ponyville?"

"By 'what would make me want to leave', do you mean Skywishes being dead, or do you mean 'Being cutt off from my friends forever'?" Thistle began to sob. "Having feelings hurts too much, Spike! If I have a daughter some day -tweet!-, I'll teach her not to feel anything at all! From now on, my descendants will operate on cold logic alone!"

Spike moved to stop the blue Pegasus, but she stubbornly flew on. The wind seemed to whistle through the trees, as if Ponyville was saying a final, sad goodbye to the blue Pegasus.

"She left because she's hurting, Spike." A sad voice behind him whimpered. "Or is your dragon skull too thick to get that?"

Spike spun around, to see the sad form of another pony. "Twinkle Twirl? What are you-"

"Skywishes... Loop de La...Applejack..." Tears streamed down the mare's face. "So many of my friends are gone, because of your stupid dome breaking! Are you happy now, Spike? ARE YOU!"

The dsitraught Twinkle Twirl galloped off crying, and Spike moved to go after her. But he quickly flet a hoof on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let her go, Spike." Cheerilee told him. "She's in a lot of pain right now, and she just needs some time alone."

"Ah, miss Cheerilee!" Spike said with a smile. "So the unicorns will be staying around, I take it?"

Cheerilee shook her mane. "I'm afraid not. While I've decided to give up my position as Rarity's advisor, and move permanently to Ponyville, as Sweetie Bell did. The other unicorns have decided to seek Canterlot's help in use magic to dismantle Rainbow Crystal Castle, transport it, and reassemble it outside of the Equestria Valley."

"Oh, well..." Spike tried to hide his disappointment. "I can't say I'm surprised, given all the trouble being here has caused them."

"And where will you go, Spike?" Cheerilee asked him.

"Well, Whimsy and I are moving into her cave together... I will still visit Ponyville from time-to-time, of course." Spike looked up over their heads. "Hey, is that a swarm of... butterflies? But, it looks like they flew in from the sea!"

Cheerilee looked up in the sky, and saw a brilliant swarm of many colors flying over thier heads.

"Hm, it seems a certain white Pegasus is letting us know Butterfly island will be all right." The unicorn said with a smile.

...

Far across the sea, Star Catcher watched as the butterfiles retuned home, succsessful in thier mission to Ponyville. Now the others would know the Pegasus were all right, and could stop worrying about thier friends.

"And how are the earth and unicorn ponies faring?" The gentle Pegasus asked the butterflies. They whispered thier response in hushed tones. Star Catcher was pleased to hear most of the ponies are all right but when the butterflies mentioned Skywishes.

"Oh no..." Tears began to stream down the white Pegasus's face. Furious, she flew down to the tent where the Pegasus were keeping Cloud Climber confined.

"There, are you happy now?" The normally calm and gentle mare practically screamed in the prisioner's face. "Sky Wishes is dead!"

"Sky... Wishes?" Cloud Climber lowered her head. "Star Catcher... we were never going to blow the island up! It was just a bluff to get Skywishes to cooperate!"

""Well, the guilt over what she thought she did, drove her to make her sacrifice." The white Pegasus dried her tears with her hoof. "You are as responsible for her death, as much as if you had taken her life yourself!"

Cloud Climber's head drooped. "What will you do to me?"

"We're going to relase you, Cloud Climber." Star Catcher replied coldly. "Release you to live on an island of Pegasus who despise you for what you've done. You will spend the rest of your days alone... amongformer friends who will never have a kind word for you again!"

As Star Catcher trotted bacl out of the tent flap, Honaloo Loo snuck in the back flap/

"Aloha, Cloud Climber... why you trapped in here?" The Pegasus filly asked curiously. "Oh, I heard something happen to Skywishes... is she ok? I wan to play wit her again soon!"

As she looked into the innocent little filly's eyes, lump grew in Cloud Climber's thoat...

...

"But there is one thing I am worried about." Spike added. "Some of the unicorns from Canterlot, think that a few of those bait units could have been more autonomous than the ones that shut down with Twinkle Wish."

"But that means those units could be running amok out there in Equestria somewhere!" Cheerilee said in a panic.

"That's what we're afraid of." Spike replied ominously. "With their power cores, those baits could wreak havoc out there for years…"

...

Out on the road to Manehatten, two small forms continued to chase a terrified red mare across the countryside.

"Come on, miss pony!" The two baits called out. "Play with the newborn cuties!"

"Sompony HELP ME!" Applejack wailed, galloping for her life. "AHHHHHHHH!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Epilouge_

(Ponyville region, one year later...)

"Spike, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course I am, Whimsy." The small dragon replied with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

It had been almost six months since Spike had been back to Ponyville, and the situation could turn out to be... awkward, to say the least. Spike still had many friends in the town, but there were also many ponies it felt strange to be around, as well. Some of them, like Twinkle Twirl, still blamed the dragon's over-zealousness for all of the troubles the town had been through. And Spike was unsure how they would react to him.

Whimsy landed the two dragons on the outskirts of town, and they walked into Ponyville arm in arm. Spike could not believe how much the town resembled it's former self, from before the bait invasion.

"Wow, the ponies sure have worked hard to put things back the way they were!" Whimsy noted, as they passed Twinkle Twirl's dance studio.

"Hi Spike, how's it going?" Apple Spice yelled out the window, as the two dragon passed by.

"Hello, Apple Spice!" The dragon called back. "Hope your dancing is going well!"

The two dragons then past the roller coaster, where Sunny Daze and Sparkleworks were tinkering with the cars.

"Spike! Whimsy! How's it hangin'?" Sunny yelled to them, lifting up her shades.

"Hi, Sunny!" Whimsy waved back. "Hope you 'catch some waves'... or whatever..."

Sparkleworks merely looked up at the two dragons, then looked away guiltily. Having been only recently freed from confinement, the mare was in no mood to talk to Spike.

On thier way to the castle, Spike and Whimsy were sure to stop and say hello to Rainbow Dash, who had a new hat she had made just for the weather whyrm.

"I really hope it fits you, darling!" The fashionista pony whinnied. "I had to do a lot of guesswork with you brim measurements!"

"That's okay, Dash!" The female dragon said with a giggle. She slipped the large, white-brimmed sunhat on her head. "It's simply wonderful!"

"Sorry I don't have anything new for you, Spike Darling!" Rainbow sighed. "News of your visit was much to short notice!"

"Aww, that's okay, Dash!" Spike waved his claw dismissively. "You have enough of your own work to do, anyway!"

Finally, the two dragons came to the repaired Celebrations Castle, where Pinkie Pie and Fiesta waited for him outside.

"Spike! _Mi amigo!_" Fiesta called out, rushing up to greet him. "So good to see you!"

"About time you two got here! Everybody's waiting for you inside!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "The party's about to begin!"

The two dragons followed the two ponies into the castle ballroom, where Princess Wysteria and Zipzee were waiting for them.

"Hey, Spike!" Zipzee called out. "It's so great ta see ya again!"

"Oh, Whimsy! I'm so glad to see you!" Wysteria called out, hopping off her throne. "And someone else is happy to see the two of you, too..."

It was then, that a familiar green pony trotted out from behind the throne, a great big smile on her face.

"Hi, everybody!" The now fully healed mare called out. "Miss me?"

"MINTY!" Spike rushed forward, and gave the well-meaning klutz a great big hug. The two friends were happy to see each other again.

"Hey everybody! What are we waiting for?" Pinkie Pie called out. "Let's get this party STARTED!"

And so the music and dancing went on well into the night, as pony and dragon alike partook in the festivities. And as Spike danced under the bright lights to the music, he could feel the warmpth of a white unicorn's affection and friendship, smiling down on the happiness he had found.

-Fin-

_It should come as no surprise to anyone, that Ponyville's fortunes did indeed improve after the dragon Spike awoke from his slumber. For several generations after, the Town of Ponyville prospered- under the watchful protection of the two dragons of Willy Nilly mountain. Sadly, the day came when the forces of the dark lord Tirek swept over the Equestria valley, plundering every settlement in their path. Spike and Whimsy were able to protect the home of their pony friends, but only at a great cost..._

_Whimsy Weatherby, proud dragoness defender of Ponyville, fell before the dark lord's Strydon hordes. Spike was devastated, and offered no resistance when the dark lord's armies carried him off into slavery. Bereft of his mate and his horde, the despairing dragon shriveled back into the purple, infantile dragonling that had been Twilight Sparkle's assistant so long ago. And it would be this sorry creature, that the Dream Valley ponies would rescue from Tirek's Midnight castle centuries later._

_Unicornia and Ponyville would thrive as a sister communities for several centuries, until the coming of the Grogar wars sealed their fates. Celebration Castle and the Rainbow Crystal Castle were dismantled, and transported high into the mountains, where they would become the center citadels of Misty Mountain Fortress and Fort Rainbow Dash, respectively._

_And as for Applejack, well... I suggest you read my other historical narratives, if you wish to learn her fate_

_Today, the ruins of Ponyville are an eerie ghost town, filled with broken down buildings, and a lonely wind howling though the excavated archeological pits. If you happen to pass that way on your travels, dear reader, perhaps you will hear the sounds of the five harmony bearers and their friends, still sharing their laughter and friendship across the ages._

_Or perhaps... perhaps you will hear the laughter and friendship of a forgotten generation, one that was just as noble and grand as the ones that preceded it... and the ones that came after._

_Thane Tornado Firehooves_

_Historian to Queen Majesty_

_Dream Castle_


End file.
